


【授权翻译】失心疯

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Curse, Love Spell, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: Dean中了一个爱情魔咒，而Sam便是他着魔的对象。该死的女巫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443918) by [ghostboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi). 



      将近凌晨两点，在又一个路边的汽车旅馆里，Sam难以入睡。因为之前和一个janara的对抗而感到很疲惫，一个意大利女巫，结局是她的魔法被Bobby提供的咒语封印了。他们封印了她的魔法后接着上了路，经过几个小时的车程后终于抵达了这个汽车旅馆。他很疲惫，但同时他又感觉有点奇怪，他伸手摸了一把脸，向靠门的那张床上瞥了一眼，Dean看起来睡得很香。他叹了口气转身侧躺着，把毯子拉到他的肩膀上，哪怕这会杀死他，他也要尝试睡会儿觉。

      他刚睡着没多久就感觉到有人在动他的床垫，轻微的动静立刻把他惊醒了。他伸手去拿他藏在床垫下的匕首的时候，他听到了他哥昏昏沉沉的声音，“淡定，是我。”

      “你在干什么？”Sam坐了起来，Dean爬上床躺在他身边，把另一张床上的毯子也带了过来。

      “往那边挪挪。”他哥嘟囔着，“我冷。”

      “Dean？”当Dean钻进毯子躺在他身边靠得更近的时候Sam皱了皱眉。

      “我冷Sam。”

      “并没有多冷…”Sam开口，当Dean的手碰到他的手臂的时候他惊讶地闭上了嘴，这男人的触碰像冰一样，这时他才意识到Dean的牙齿都在打颤。

      “你没事吧？”他转过身面对着他哥，伸出一只手放在Dean的额头，男人摸起来并没有发烧，但是他的皮肤有点湿湿的。当Dean挤得更近的时候，Sam的眉毛皱得更厉害了。男人几乎是在抱着他，他的头抵着Sam的下巴，身体紧紧靠着他。在绝大多数情况下这可能都会很尴尬，但是，当他感觉到男人颤抖的时候，他抑制住了想保持距离的冲动。

      他把他的和Dean的毯子拉上来盖住Dean的肩膀，几乎是立刻他的胳膊就环住了那个男人，他听到Dean轻轻地呼了口气，感觉到他靠着自己慢慢放松了。几分钟后，男人不再颤抖了，Sam往后撤了一点低头看向他哥的脸，发觉Dean已经睡着了。

     

      第二天早晨，Sam被身边的动静惊动，慢慢清醒了过来，他感觉到一个温暖的身体紧紧贴着他，一条腿和他的腿缠在一起。他轻叹了口气，准备让睡意继续覆盖他的时候，他猛然想起来躺在他床上的人是谁，他的眼睛立刻就睁开了。

      Sam向下瞥了一眼看到确实是Dean挤在他怀里，昨晚被他压下去的尴尬此刻又涌了上来。在他试图把自己的胳膊从Dean的头下抽出来的时候，他感觉到自己的脸都红了，矮点儿的男人突然睁开了眼睛，绿色的眼睛凝视着他。

      “Sam？”

      Dean的表情几乎可以用好笑来形容了。疑惑、惊讶，还带着一点困意。

      “你感觉怎么样？”他问道，轻轻地挪动着解开他们纠缠在一起的腿。

      “我没事。”Dean皱着眉挪到了床边，使他们之间保持了一定的距离，“伙计搞什么？”

      “别看我，”他在看到Dean脸上的愤怒后没憋住笑出了声，“是你昨晚爬到我床上的，说你很冷。”

      “是，”昨晚的记忆重新浮现，Dean点了点头，“我是很冷，不知道为什么就是暖和不起来。”他哥摇了摇头坐起来，掀开他身上的毯子，挪下床活动了下身体，说道，“呃，抱歉。”

      Sam耸耸肩，“没事，你确定你现在没事吗？还冷吗？”

      Dean摇摇头，穿过房间走到他的背包旁，“不冷了，兄弟。”Sam看着他在包里翻找衣服的动作，“我现在没事了，我不知道发生了什么，或许是肾上腺素的原因？”

      “嗯，可能，”Sam同意道，爬下床走到他自己的背包旁，这也不是第一次他们中的一个人在猎魔之后因为肾上腺素有这样那样的问题，他每次之后总会有一点宿醉的感觉。听到Dean咒骂道“该死的女巫！”的时候他笑了，拿着几件衣服进了浴室换衣服、刷牙。

      Sam从浴室出来的时候，Dean已经穿好了衣服坐在他自己的床上看着电视，他把他的睡衣扔进了背包，伸展着身体说：“天，我得来点咖啡，你要吗？”

      “当然了！”他哥语气里的兴奋劲儿让他忍俊不禁。

      他把钱包揣进自己的兜里，拿起他的枪确定保险开着然后塞进了他的裤腰，他从椅子上取下他的外套向门口走去。

      Sam被突然站起来的Dean拽住胳膊，被迫停下了脚步，“你要去哪儿？”他哥问道。

      “呃，”Sam冲他眨眨眼，疑惑道，“去买咖啡。”Dean盯着他看了很久然后才放松下来说，“好吧，小心一点儿。”

      男人又坐回了床上，注意力也重新回到了电视上面，Sam盯着他看了好一会儿，Dean抬起头问道，“干嘛？”

      Sam走到他哥身边，抬起手准备放在他哥的额头上，Dean闪开了，一脸的嫌弃。Sam挑了下眉，他无奈地呼口气才允许了他的触碰。

      “我没病，Sam。”Sam把手放在他额头上的时候他肯定地说道，他显然没有发烧。

      “好吧，”Sam站起身穿上外套，“我一会儿回来。”当Dean提醒他“给我带一个甜甜圈！”的时候他笑着摇了摇头。

      半个小时后，Sam带着一盒甜甜圈和两杯咖啡还有几份报纸回来了，“你去哪儿了？”他刚一进门Dean就质问道。

      “我就离开了30分钟而已。”Dean站起来走到他跟前，他瞥了他哥一眼。

      “行吧，你在外面看风景的时候我在这里要饿死了。”他哥从他手里拿走了甜甜圈盒子打开检查着里面的东西。

      Sam摇着头穿过房间把咖啡和报纸放在桌子上，Dean霸占了其中一把椅子，他便坐到了另一把椅子上，打开了报纸。

      他默默地看了几分钟报纸，他哥终于问他，“有什么刺激的事儿发生吗？”

      他快速地浏览完这篇正吸引了他注意的文章后摇了摇头，“没什么是需要我们处理的工作。”他回答道。

      “目前没有而已。”Dean补充道，舔掉了他手指上的巧克力。

      Sam冲他哥摇摇头，无声地把一张纸巾扔向了他，然后翻向了下一张报纸，经过一分钟的默读之后说，“这有一个，是一封写给编辑的信，关于图书馆的闹鬼事件。”

      “图书馆哈？”Dean冲他得意地笑着，“听起来正是你的菜啊。”

 

      两个小时后，Dean把Impala停在了当地的图书馆门前，他打开门下了车，机械性地检查了下自己腰间的枪。Sam也下车做了同样的动作后，他们在车前汇合。

      “好的，”Sam把外套边往下拽了拽确保它完全遮住了他的枪，“来吧。”他刚走出两步，胳膊上就有一只手阻止了他。

      “你要干嘛？”

      Sam盯着男人看了一会儿，视线落在了他哥紧抓着他手臂的手上，“什么？”他冲着他哥皱眉，一脸不解，“我要去做我们来这里要做的事，就是检查这个图书馆。”

      Dean盯着他看了一秒后才把视线转移到了眼前的图书馆，他对着图书馆审视了一番才松开Sam的胳膊，“好吧，”他语气缓和了些许，“走吧，小心点儿。”

      “Dean，你没事吧？”

      “没事啊，”矮点儿的男人抬眼瞥了他一眼，“为什么这么问？”

      “你有点奇怪。”Sam挑了下眉说，Dean不满地吐出了一口气，“你才是那个奇怪的人。”男人嘟囔着，穿过空荡荡的街道径直走向了图书馆。

      Sam注视着他哥的背影，摇摇头跟上了他的脚步。

      他们在图书馆呆了六个小时，搜寻着有关这件可能真实的猎魔事件的信息，他们和给报纸编辑写那封信的人聊了聊（他发誓那是一个邪恶的鬼魂，你可以听到声音在图书馆屋顶上）。他们也和图书馆的工作人员聊了聊，不，图书馆没有发生过死亡事件，而他们也没有见过或感觉到任何奇怪的事。他们浏览过了旧报纸的侧版，他们用EMF试了好几次都没有发现任何异常。两个人都因为一无所获而沮丧，已经准备要收工回家了，Sam在收拾他的笔记本和电脑，Dean的一只手搭在了他的手臂上问，“你听到了吗？”

      Sam歪着脑袋仔细听，几秒钟之后他听到了一个非常微弱的抓挠声，“那我们再待一会儿吧，”他建议道，“看看究竟是什么。”

      三个小时之后，兄弟俩在图书馆关门的时候终于向出口走去，“松鼠，”Dean的声音里充满了厌烦，“那所谓的鬼魂就只是一群松鼠。”

      “偶尔干一次简单的工作也挺好的。”Sam冲着他哥笑。

      “是，但是我们在图书馆里浪费了一整天。”哥哥摇着头推开了图书馆的前门，他环视了一下街道周围，侧过身子让Sam先出了门。

      “晚餐？”他们走到车前时Sam问道。

      “当然了，”Dean揉揉他的肚子，“我饿死了。”

      “你一直都饿，Dean。”

      “我能说什么呢？”Dean反驳道，“我还在长身体呢。”

 

      几分钟后Dean把车停在了一家华夫饼家门前。

      “真的假的Dean？这个地方就是等待你心脏病发作的地方。”他翻着白眼，而Dean笑着反驳道，“没错，好极了，不是吗？”

      他们从车里出来走向餐厅，Sam被Dean突如其来抓住他手臂的力量突然停住，他转头跟着Dean的视线看向站在餐厅门前的一群人，“怎么了？”

      Dean短暂的沉默后回答，“没事，一切都好。”

      “好，好的。”Sam摇摇头跟上男人的脚步，他没有错过Dean挡在他和那群人中间的动作，“Dean，你怎么了？”他问他哥，他的声音很小，所以并没有扩向整个停车场。

      “没事啊，干嘛这样问？”Dean为他打开餐厅的门，在他们进门的同时也审视着餐厅内部。

      一位女服务员领他们一个空位就坐，等到她点好了他们的饮料走开了，他才把眼神移回到他哥身上，“你不觉得你行为有点奇怪吗？”他问道。

      “我不知道你在说什么Sam。”男人给了他一个疑惑的眼神。

      Sam摇摇头告诉他，“你有点，保护欲过强，一整天都是。”

      “我一直都很有保护欲，”Dean提醒他，眼神落在他手里的菜单上，“这个很长一段时间内都不会变的。”

      这一点上Sam倒是无法反驳，所以他拿起了自己的菜单。

      一会儿之后，Sam抬眼看到他们的服务员返回来了，她向他微笑着添满了他几乎已经满了的杯子。

      “我能为你做些什么吗？”她冲他忽闪着睫毛，Sam感觉到他的脸红了，他正要回答，还没开口，Dean的声音从桌对面传来，“我觉得他不需要。”

      他看向Dean，意识到他几乎是瞪着她的时候有一点被吓到，她又冲Sam笑了一下，这一次是尴尬且不失礼貌，然后离开了他们的餐桌。

      “缠人精，”Dean嘟囔着，视线重新看向自己的食物，“还以为她能给你时间吃完东西才会提供更多服务呢。”

      Sam点点头，同意Dean的观点，在他有机会碰他的食物之前那个女人到他们的餐桌来了五次。他抬眼看向Dean，发现男人正盯着他看，脸上的表情很奇怪。

      他的哥哥垂下眼，在他问之前小声嘀咕道，“闭嘴，Sam。”


	2. Chapter 2

      接下来的一周他们在内布拉斯加州的一家汽车旅馆里度过，他们刚结束了一个关于愤怒鬼魂的案子——那是一次有点恶心的猎魔。

      “兄弟，我需要喝一杯。”Dean往他的T恤上套了一件长袖格子衫说道。

      “是，我也需要，”Sam同意道，“这条街尽头就有一个酒吧。”

      “听起来不错。”Sam拿上他的外套跟着他哥出了门。

      Sam靠着吧台，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。Dean在附近的台球桌上，和另一位顾客正在进行一场友好的没有赌注的比赛。他的视线在台球桌和其他人身上来来回回，他扫视了一圈瞥到有人坐在了Sam旁边的座位上：一个漂亮的金发女人。

      “嗨，”她冲Sam露出一个微笑，他也微笑着回应。她跟酒保点了一杯酒，然后转身完全面对着他，他忍不住笑了，她问道，“经常来吗？”

      Dean刚结束一局游戏，转头眼神扫视着酒吧寻找他的弟弟，仅仅几秒他就看到了Sam正坐在吧台边，身边站着一个金发女人。他的第一想法是“不错啊Sammy。”紧接着一股怒意就涌了上来，他皱起了眉，那个女孩可能是任何人，她可能是个恶魔，可能是个吸血鬼，可能是个危险人物。

      Dean的手不自觉地握紧了手里的球杆，他的眼神回到他弟弟身上，当他看到那个女人依附着Sam的衣服、身体贴着他的身体的时候他更加愤怒了。

      当女人把身体贴向他的时候，Sam瞪大了眼显然被吓到了，他在心里默默地耸了耸肩决定随心去——如果一个漂亮女孩想和他亲密，他又有什么可抱怨的呢？他刚把手臂伸过去环在她的腰上她就推开了他，纠正，是她被人拉开了。

      “Dean？”他的声音里充满不解，他看着他哥把身体挡在他和金发女人中间。

      “这是你的男朋友吗？”女孩挑眉问Sam。

      “哪凉快哪呆着去。”Dean声音里的怒气不容争论，女孩跺着脚转头离开了。

      “搞什么Dean？”他质问道，走近他哥，Dean转头面对着他，“她可能是个麻烦。”

      “什么时候你会考虑酒吧里的女人是麻烦了？你他妈到底什么毛病？”

      他哥盯着他看了一会儿摇摇头看向别处，“你准备走了吗？”他哥问道，试图转移话题，“我已经准备好离开这里了。”

      “行，好吧，”Sam生气地说，“但是等我们回去之后要谈一谈。”

 

      他们刚进房间关上门，Sam就立刻转身对着Dean，“好了，你他妈到底什么毛病？”

      “什么事都没有！”Dean否认道，走向房间里的小冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒。

      “那刚才在酒吧是怎么回事Dean？你这几周都表现得很奇怪。”

      他几乎没听见Dean轻声嘟囔的回答，“我不知道。”他问道，“什么？拜托Dean，和我说。”

      “我不知道！”他哥重复道，这次声音大了很多，“我不知道Sam！我就只是知道那……”

      他沉默了，他的眼睛看向远处的墙，摇了摇头喝了一口手里的啤酒。

      “就只是什么Dean？”Sam走近，清楚地看到了Dean向后退的动作。

      “Dean……”

      “那让我很生气，好吗？”Dean转过身，把酒瓶用力地放在桌子上，“看到那个女孩整个人都趴在你身上，让我很生气！”

      “什么？为什么？”Sam疑惑地看着他哥，试图搞懂他。

      “就是生气。”男人低声说，他瞥了一眼Sam又立刻看向了别处。

      “你得和我说Dean，”Sam的声音轻了下来，他走近他哥，“我需要知道你到底什么情况。”他看到Dean用眼角的余光瞥向他吞咽了一下。Dean捋了一把他的头发，在桌边坐了下来。

      “我不知道我什么毛病，”他终于不再拒绝，眼神低垂看着木质桌面，“我看到那个女人挂在你身上，然后我就想拧掉她的头。我们每去一个地方，我就害怕你会陷入危险。”

      Sam回忆起最近那些Dean突然抓住他手臂以及挡在他和别人中间的时刻，皱起了眉。他哥的眼神再次瞥向了他，Sam看到他哥哥眼神里的疑惑感觉到胸口被打了一拳。

      “我不知道我怎么回事Sam。”

      “这样多久了？”他问道，他得到的唯一回应是一个耸肩。Sam皱着眉，手指敲打着桌面，他的眼神环顾着房间，试图解释清楚Dean行为上的变化。他的眼神落在床上的时候突然想了起来，“那个你感觉到冷的晚上。”他大声说。

      “什么？”

      “那个你爬上我床的晚上，”Sam提醒他，“你说你怎么都暖和不起来，那个晚上我们对抗了那个女巫，第二天开始你就表现得奇怪了。”

      “你觉得那个婊子诅咒了我？”Dean皱眉，他恨女巫，并且全表现在了他的脸上。

      “可能，”Sam说，“但是什么样的诅咒会让你变得，呃，更加有保护欲呢？”

      两人沉默着坐了一会儿，Sam说，“我去给Bobby打个电话，看看他有没有什么主意。”

      Sam去弄冰块的时候给Bobby打了电话，Bobby并没有立刻给出答案，但他保证会做一些研究，这让Sam感觉好多了。如果有任何人能帮助他们搞清楚发生了什么，以及这个诅咒（如果真的是诅咒的话）是否能对Dean产生不好的影响，那就是Bobby了。

      他把手机放回到口袋里，进了他们的房间，在他身后锁好门。他看向他们的床，挑了下眉，Dean躺在其中一张床上，看起来是睡着了，他哥这么早就睡了？

      Sam摇摇头把冰块桶放进了小冰箱的冷冻室。他转身从他的背包里拿了几件衣服准备睡觉，他也不能怪他哥睡这么早：还没到午夜，但他已经累趴了。他们很少有充足的睡眠，所以早睡一晚可能对他俩都好。

      几分钟后Sam从卫生间出来，看向他沉睡的哥哥，他看到Dean还整齐地穿着衣服，包括他的靴子的时候，他摇了摇头，他走到他哥的床跟前在床边坐下。

      “Dean，”他轻轻摇了摇男人，“你要穿着你的靴子睡觉吗？”

      “嗯。”是他唯一的回应。

      Sam叹口气，在床脚蹲下来解开Dean的鞋带脱下靴子，他把鞋子放到床边，拿起床边的毯子盖在他哥身上，他刚要站起来的时候一只手抓住了他的手腕。

      “你要去哪儿？”Dean低声说，努力睁开眼睛凝视着他。

      “我要去睡觉。”Sam回答，轻轻地让自己的手腕从另一人的手指中脱离出来。

      “别走远了。”睡觉的男人嘟囔了一句，然后侧过身入睡了。

      Sam微笑着摇摇头，走过桌子打开他的笔记本电脑开始研究调查。

 

      几个小时后Sam从睡梦中惊醒，恍惚中听见有人叫他的名字，他坐起身瞟向Dean的床，另一个男人还躺在毯子下，看起来似乎还睡着。他皱眉捋了一把自己的头发，那可能是个梦。

      他刚躺下就听到Dean含糊不清地说着什么，他似乎是在说梦话。Sam看了男人好长一会儿才把眼神又挪到了天花板上，他刚想要闭上眼的时候，Dean突然叫出声来：“Sammy！”

      他睁开眼睛迅速坐了起来，如果他们遭遇袭击的话他已经准备好了进入战斗，他的眼睛向他哥的方向看去，发现Dean坐在他自己的床上。

      “Dean？”

      男人的眼神移到他身上，尽管只有透过窗帘照进来的一点点昏暗的光线，Sam在他的脸上也看到了明显的放松。

      “Sam。”男人呼气一样叫出了他的名字。

      “怎么了？”他扫视了一圈房间试图搜寻任何危险的迹象，但是他目前没有看到任何威胁，男人再次开口的时候他的视线落回到了Dean身上，他的声音几乎听不见，“我以为你走了。”

      “什么？”

      “我以为你走了，”Dean重复道，看了他一眼又瞥开了，“我，我梦到你走了，你离开了留下我一个人……”Dean的最后一个字有点破音，他低下头看着床罩。

      “我就在这儿呢Dean。”Sam挪到了床边坐着，脚踩在地板上，Dean接下来说的话声音太轻以致于他反应了一下才听出来，“以为你离开我了Sam。”

      他盯着他哥看了好久，Dean不愿意看向他，终于他说道，“过来。”

      “嗯？”Dean向他投去一个又疑惑又期待的表情。

      “过来。”他重复道，拍了拍他身边的位置，他不确定为什么，但是某个声音告诉他他需要把Dean带到他身边。Dean犹豫了一下然后顺从地爬下了自己的床，这让Sam有点惊讶，他本以为男人会嘲笑他，然后介于他的自尊或者男子气概拒绝他。相反的是，他的哥哥越过了他们之间短短的距离站在了他的床边，Sam躺回到床上，往旁边挪了挪留出了位置。

      “来啊。”他再次重复，一秒钟的犹豫后，Dean爬上了床钻进了毯子，他们的眼神相遇，Dean眼神里的恐惧仿佛一拳狠狠地击穿了他的胸膛。

      “我哪儿也不去。”他发誓，一只手放在他哥的肩膀上。

      Dean点点头轻声说：“嗯，我知道。我不知道我这是怎么了。”

      Sam凝视着他，伸手把男人拥进了怀里，Dean定住了，短暂的时间里似乎准备要反抗，但是几秒钟过后，他让自己挤进了这个拥抱。他感觉到Dean的手指紧紧抓着他的衣服，于是他把男人抱得更紧了。

      “我在这儿呢Dean，”他保证着，紧紧拥抱着他的哥哥，他感觉到男人贴着他的肩膀点了点头。片刻之后他们分开了，Dean冲着他露出了一个难为情的尴尬的笑容，Sam躺回到他的枕头上建议道，“让我们睡会儿，好吗？”

 

      第二天早晨醒来Sam发现自己和他哥缠在一起，Dean的头枕在他的胳膊上，男人的腿和他缠在一起，他动了动，试图在不吵醒Dean的前提下把自己从他的桎梏中挣脱出来，但是Dean的眼睛立刻睁开了。

      “怎么了？”男人的声音闷闷的，因为穿过窗帘缝照进来的光眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛看向Sam，然后立刻坐了起来把自己的腿抽出来。

      Sam伸展了下自己的身体，当他睁开眼睛的时候发现Dean正看着他，男人的眼神立刻移开了，Sam在床上坐直了身子。

      “早餐？”他问道，从床上下来，试图回避和他哥之间的尴尬。

      “嗯，听起来不错。”他的哥哥同意道，手捋了把头发。

      一会儿之后Sam从卫生间出来，穿着牛仔裤，刚洗过澡的头发还湿哒哒的，他走到自己的背包边试图找一件干净的T恤。他瞟向他的哥哥，面前摆着一杯咖啡，Dean的眼神贴在他身上，脸上有一个奇怪的表情，男人冲他微微笑了下后又把眼睛落在了桌上的报纸上。

      “你没事吧？”Sam问道，声音因为正穿衣服的动作而闷闷的。

      “我没事，”沉沉地回答，“你好了吗？我饿死了。”

      他坐在床上穿上他的靴子，“你在车里等我吧。”他一边系着鞋带建议道。

      Dean点点头站起来，拿起Impala的钥匙走向门口。

 

      没过多久他们就坐在了当地一家餐厅的一个餐桌位置上吃着早餐，至少Sam在吃，Dean只吃了一半他的食物，就用叉子随意戳着剩下的。

      “以为你饿了呢。”Sam调戏他哥，一口一口吸着他的咖啡，他看到Dean皱了下眉，小声地说，“我也以为，看起来并没有。”男人抬起头看着他，他还没来得及问Dean就说，“我没事，你不用再问了。”

      服务员走到他们桌前的时候两人同时抬起了眼。

      “添满吗？”她问道，把手里的咖啡壶举高了一点儿。

      “好啊。”Sam冲她笑笑，把杯子挪到她能够得着的位置。

      她给Sam添满后看向Dean，“那你呢亲爱的？”她冲着他露出了一个百万瓦特电伏的笑容，Dean点点头把杯子递给她，她为他添满了杯子，在Dean向她眨眼睛的时候脸红了。

      “如果你需要其他的任何东西，找我。”她说，Dean保证道：“会的。”然后她走向了她的下一个桌子。

      Sam笑嘻嘻地摇摇头，他抬眼遇上Dean的眼神，发现他哥的表情很奇怪，和刚才在旅馆里那个表情一模一样。

      “怎么了？”他歪着头问。

      他的哥哥笑着说：“很开心能看到你笑。”

      Sam对这样的评论挑起了眉，但是还没等他说话，Dean就从座位上坐起来了，“去上厕所。”男人轻声说，向卫生间的方向走去。

      等到Dean从餐厅出来的时候Sam已经付过了钱坐在了车里面，他哥打开车门坐了进去，当Dean突然怒气冲冲说话的时候Sam吓了一跳，“你他妈为什么要离开？”

      “什，什么？”他不解地眨眨眼睛，Dean瞪着他，“我就在这里啊Dean，你他妈到底在说什么啊？”

      “我从卫生间出来你就……算了。”男人嘟囔着，发动了车子，他完美地把车开出了停车场然后驶回了旅馆。

      “让我们拿上我们的东西赶紧离开这儿吧。”年长的Winchester指示道，打开了车门。

      Sam看着他哥从车里出去走向他们的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

      两个晚上之后，他们坐在又一个酒吧里，喝着小酒，今晚的猎魔难得的是非常简单的撒盐、点火的工作。

      不久之前Sam刚和Bobby通过电话，但是他还没有解释出那个janara对Dean做了什么，如果真的做了什么的话。Sam开始担心了，Dean的行为在过去这几天里变得更加古怪了。

      在Sam和Bobby通话时，Dean点了两瓶啤酒，他刚挂了电话啤酒就适时地端了上来。他接过他哥递过来的酒，在Dean举起酒瓶说话的时候他忍不住笑了，“敬我们奇怪的生活。”

      “没错。”Sam举起酒瓶轻轻地碰了碰他哥的酒瓶大口喝了一口，Dean再次开口的时候Sam转头看向了他，“你不觉得这个地方看起来有点可疑吗？”

      Sam环顾了一周回答：“嗯，有点儿。但是我们去的大多数地方都有点可疑，你想走吗？你不是又得了鬼魂病吧？”

      年长的男人翻了个白眼，露出了一个傻兮兮的笑容说：“不，没有。待在这儿没有让我感到恐怖，但是谢谢你让我想起那个。”

      感觉到有人碰了他的胳膊，Sam转头看向了他的右侧。

      “嘿，”一个深色头发的男人坐在了Sam旁边的凳子上对他微笑，“近来如何？”

      “还不错，”Sam回答，也回应了一个笑容。当男人来了一句非常明显的老掉牙的搭讪的时候，他笑了，“经常来这儿吗？”

      Dean在他旁边不屑地哼了一下，Sam瞪了他一眼，“没有，”他回答道，视线回到他身边的这位陌生人身上，“我不是本地人。”

      “我叫Carson。”深色头发的男人介绍自己。

      “Sam，”他也回应道，他冲他哥点点头继续说，“这是Dean。”

      “嘿Dean，”Carson的眼神越过Sam冲着Dean笑笑，“你是Sam的男朋友吗？”

      Sam笑了，正要纠正这个假设的时候，Dean先开了口：“是，我是他的男朋友。”

      Sam惊讶地看向他哥，发现Dean正瞪着Carson，Carson再次开口的时候他的眼神又回到了Carson身上，“啊，真可惜，我原本希望他是单身呢。”

      “他不是。”Dean的声音瞬间冷冽了下来，几乎是在低沉地怒吼。

      Sam认出了Dean的眼神，Dean进入了猎人模式，而这对于这个和他调情的男人来说可不是个好兆头。他不确定Dean到底怎么了，但是决定在引起麻烦之前及时插嘴。

      “我不是。”他同意了Dean的陈述，对Carson露出了一个抱歉的微笑。

      “男朋友吃醋了？”Carson逗弄道，忽视了Dean表情里的警告。

      “男朋友马上就要发怒了。”Dean把他的啤酒瓶拍在了吧台上，注意力完全放在了调情的深色头发的男人，Carson的笑容僵住了，男人后退了一步。

      “只是闹着玩而已，”他试图宽慰，举起双手作投降的动作，“我们不要这么有敌意好吗？”

      “那离我的Sammy远一点。”

      “Dean…”Sam开口，抓住了Dean的胳膊。他的哥哥看了他一秒钟又转头再次看向了Carson。

      Sam身边的男人再次退了一步说：“享受你们的啤酒。”他冲Sam点点头立刻转身离开了。

      “你搞什么Dean？”Sam转头面向Dean不满地问。

      “什么？”Dean冷静地问道，拿起他的酒瓶喝了一口，“你想要那个蠢货坐在这里勾搭你吗？”

      “我没意见，”他说，他看到Dean捏紧了拳头，表情非常生气：“什么时候你开始在乎谁勾搭我了？”他摸了一把他微长的头发问道。

      “行，那你去勾搭他吧。”他的哥哥发怒了，把自己的空酒瓶用力摔在了吧台上。Sam一脸震惊地看着Dean站起来走向了酒吧出口。

      男人听起来几乎像是…吃醋。

 

      Dean刚要出大门的时候他追上了他哥。

      “Dean！”

      他没有得到回应，所以他跟上男人穿过停车场走到了Impala旁边。

      在Dean要伸手开车门的时候Sam挡在了他和车的中间。

      “躲开，Sam。”男人发出愤怒的声音。

      “你告诉我你他妈到底什么毛病我就躲开。”他斩钉截铁地说。

      “以为你要去和酒吧里那个混蛋调情呢。”Dean怒气冲冲地说。

      “等我们这里结束了我可能就会去。”他回嘴道，对他哥哥对他的这种行为感到生气。

      当Dean突然抓着他把他的背抵在车身上时他惊讶地睁大了眼，他哥的手指紧紧捏着他的手臂肌肉怒吼着：“你敢去试试！你是我的！”

      “Dean？…”没等他说完，他哥就贴紧了他，把他紧紧地抵在Impala上，手指插入他的头发纠缠着，拉下了他的头，当Dean的嘴唇吻住他的时候他太过震惊而没做出任何反应。这个吻很用力，几乎是疼痛的。震惊又疑惑，他试图躲开。

      “我的。”他哥抵着他的嘴巴低吼，抓着他的头发向后拉拽了一下。

      这个动作所带来的震颤像电流一般流入了他的全身，令他措手不及。他哥哥的嘴巴再次贴紧了他，他知道他需要推开，相反的是，他发觉自己在向前贴近。当Dean再次拽他头发的时候，他的嘴唇张开发出了一声轻微的喘息，他哥哥的舌头伸进了他的嘴巴。

       Sam的大脑在尖叫着让他回过神来，但是他的身体却告诉他完全不同的另外一件事。Dean擅长他所做的事，包括接吻，而他发觉自己在回吻。当他哥再次贴着他的嘴唇发出低沉的“我的”的时候，一个轻声的低吟逃出了他的嘴巴，他哥的嘴巴紧紧掠夺着他的，他没法推开，他发现他根本就不想推开。

      很久之后男人才退开了，Sam震惊地看着他，他看着他哥把他推到一边打开了车门，然后他又被推进了驾驶座。他坐进车里挪到了旁边的副驾驶上，看着他哥哥坐在了方向盘后面。

      “Dean…”他开口，声音些许嘶哑，他哥哥看向他的表情充满掠夺和饥渴，他沉默了。

 

      几分钟之后，他们开进了旅馆的停车场，他们今晚要住在这里。Dean下了车，短暂的瞬间之后Sam跟了上去。他准备对在酒吧发生的事再次发问的时候，他看到附近的一对夫妻正在卸车里的东西。他悄无声息地跟着他哥的步伐走进了他们的房间，等到门关了也锁了，Dean把车钥匙扔在了两张床中间的床头柜的时候，才终于转身面向他。

      “刚刚…刚刚那是什么情况？”他问道，Dean走近他的时候他的声音稍稍不知所措了点，“你他妈吻了我！”

      “还会再做一次的，”Dean的声音里带着承诺的意味，他哥几乎是趾高气扬地走向了他，脱下了他的皮夹克扔在了房间角落，“喜欢你的味道Sammy。”

      “Dean！”男人走得更近的时候Sam举起了他的手，他不确定他是想要挡开他哥，还是为自己争取一点时间捋清他的思绪。男人走向他的时候他后退了，马上他就发现自己靠在了房间的门上，“是，是那个诅咒Dean。”在他的哥哥闯进他的空间的时候他还在试图讲道理。

      “可能是。”Dean同意道，声音低沉且又嘶哑，他挤进Sam的空间，Sam想要推开他，可发觉自己的手腕被Dean抓住抵着他两侧的门。

      “如果我是酒吧里的那个混蛋你会更喜欢我吗？还是你会更愿意和他Sammy?”

      Dean滚烫的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，他的声音低频，强烈的性欲望几乎都要从他的声音里溢出来了。Sam停不下从他脊柱流过的震颤，他可以听到为什么那么多女人都迫不及待地对他哥投怀送抱。那个声音……他摇了摇头，努力从他分散的思绪中回过神来，他在干什么？这可是他的哥哥！

      “Dean……”他的声音像是低吟，他在心里默默地咒骂了自己。

      “没回答我的问题呢Sammy。”Dean松开了他的一只手腕，伸出一只手用骨节扫过了他的脸颊，这个动作温柔得像爱抚，Dean的眼神里充满了饥渴和虔诚。

      Sam用力地吞咽，短暂地迷失在了他哥哥绿色的眼眸里，“我，我不，我不想要酒吧里那个男人。”

      “那不错。”他的哥哥轻声道，嘴巴轻划过Sam的耳朵。

      又一股震颤席卷了他的全身，他的眼睛紧闭着，“Dean，停下来，”他低声道，“我们不能……”

      “那是你想要的吗？”嘴唇滑过了他的下巴，“你想要我停下来吗？”

      不，天杀的当然不。他想要这个，他想要这个以及很多年了，从他13岁开始进入青春期崇拜他的大哥的时候他就已经想要这个了。“是…”他的声音卡住了，他用力吞咽着，“是这个诅咒，Dean，这不是你，不完全是你。”当Dean的舌头滑过他的喉咙的时候，他扼住了一声呻吟，他感觉到他的皮肤在被牙齿轻咬着。在他的身体投降和感情暴露之前他必须阻止这个，“Dean，停下来，”他命令道，声音更加强硬了，“别让我揍你。”

      男人退开看着他，片刻之后，Dean发出了一声失望的叹息退后了，“如果这就是你想要的，”男人说道，走向他的床，“现在想要的。”

      Sam看着他哥在床上伸展开身体，头枕着胳膊。

      “如果你改变主意了，我还在这儿呢。”

      Dean冲他眨眨眼，Sam再次用力吞咽了下口水，他摸了一把脸走向了卫生间，他需要一个人静一静，他在这里已经完全短路了。

 

      Dean看着他的弟弟穿过房间进了浴室，在他身后关上了门，他能看得出来Sam被他刚刚的行为吓到了，说实话，他自己也有点被吓到了。他的大脑一部分因为他刚做的事、因为他想要Sam的欲望在冲他吼叫：你亲了你的弟弟！你疯了吗？！

      他猜Sam是对的，是因为那个诅咒，或者那个女巫对他做了其他什么，让他的保护欲在过去几周里极大程度地增强了，而今晚在酒吧里更是加剧了他的情绪。即使现在，他仍然想回去狠揍那个调情的混蛋的脸。他的名字是什么来着？Carson，他的大脑及时地给他提供了信息，Carson，对，Carson需要学着离不属于他的东西远一点。

      Dean从床上下来拿上Impala的车钥匙，穿过房间走到角落拿起他的皮夹克穿上，然后习惯性地检查了下自己是否带着枪。带了。他一心打算返回酒吧狠揍一通Carson厚厚的脑壳。

      真可惜，我原本希望他是单身呢。Carson在酒吧里说的话在他的脑海里重新播放了一遍，愤怒再次席卷了他的全身。

      是的，那个小混蛋需要有人给他个教训。

      Sam从浴室出来的时候正看到Dean打开了房门，“Dean？”他的哥哥因他的声音停下了，Sam问道，“你要去哪儿？”

      “回酒吧。”男人的回应几乎是在低沉地怒吼，充满警告的信号闪过了Sam的大脑，他穿过房间走向Dean问：“为什么？”

      男人转身面向他，Sam没有错过Dean上下打量着他的眼神。

      “我要去教那个混蛋一个教训，他不该逗弄不属于他的东西。”他的哥哥回答。

      “什么？不！他只是友好而已……”

      “他应该学着不那么友好。”一声尖利的回应。

      Sam轻轻笑了，摇摇头：“我不属于你Dean。”

      当Dean用力关上门走到他跟前的时候，他睁大了眼睛，Dean抓住他走进他的私人空间，表情冷冽，男人看了他一会儿然后说：“你从出生那刻起就是属于我的。”

      Sam的表情柔软了一点说：“我是你的弟弟Dean，仅此而已。”

      男人被他的话语刺痛了，转开了视线，Sam想要和他对视，但是Dean避开再次走向了房门。

      “Dean！”

      男人停下了脚步，背对着他，Sam继续坚持：“你不能只是因为某个人对我友好你就要揍他。”

      “真的吗？”他哥绷紧的身体上显露出来了愤怒，“你就是这样想的吗？我能而且我也会这样做的。”

      Dean打开门怒气冲冲地走出房间的时候Sam低声咒骂了一句，然后立刻追出去，在停车场追上了他。

      “Dean！”Sam抓住他的胳膊，男人面向了他，“你不能……”

      在他看到男人冷峻的表情时，他的声音慢慢地变小了，他犹豫了下后决定转换策略：“别走，我想让你留在这里，和我一起，我们可以一起看个电影什么的。”

      他的哥哥审视着他的表情，脸上的愤怒渐渐削弱了。

      “求你了。”Sam低语，对他哥哥露出了Dean口中所谓的“狗狗眼”，轻轻拽着他的胳膊。Dean咬着嘴唇观察他，然后点头表示同意。在他拉着Dean往房间走去的时候，整个人都放松了：或许他今晚还是不用把他哥从监狱保释出来。

      Dean在换台的时候Sam从冰箱里拿出了几瓶啤酒，他停顿了一下观察着他的哥哥：Dean不停地瞥向他的方向，尽管他努力让自己看起来漠不关心。他平稳了下呼吸盘腿坐在他的床尾，他可是对抗过怪物的，自然也能处理好他哥突然的过度依恋。

      他给Dean递了一瓶酒，眼睛看向他哥为他们选的电影，在他意识到是一部恐怖片的时候他忍不住笑了。

       “这样的东西难道我们还没看够吗？”他逗弄道。

      “太够了，”男人对他嘻笑，“但是这一次我们看的是别人来处理问题。”

      他踢掉靴子在床上坐好，准备好和他的哥哥度过一个老套、B级的恐怖电影之夜了。

 

      第二天早晨Sam和Bobby通了电话，向他汇报了Dean最新的、更加依恋且更有攻击性的症状。今天早晨他的哥哥因为他在Dean还睡觉的时候出去买咖啡而抓狂了，他回来的时候发现男人已经醒来像个被关在笼子的老虎一样来回踱步，他一进门就立刻质问他去了哪儿。尽管他没多久就冷静下来了，但是他哥哥绿色的眼眸里曾经有过慌乱不知所措。

      “你认为会有多严重呢Bobby？”Sam在旅馆房间门口的走道踱步，“会伤害到他吗？”

      Bobby的回答是“我还不知道呢Sam，但是我会继续查的。你可能需要回去找到那个女巫，我会尽快给你答复的，我们会找出怎样解决这件事的”。尽管他仍然担心着，但Bobby的话给了他许多宽慰。

      他挂了电话，捋了把他的头发，深呼了一口气让自己冷静下来，在Dean洗完澡出来发现他不在开始慌乱之前返回了他们的房间。


	4. Chapter 4

      经过两天的车程，他们接下来停在了阿肯色州，他们来到这里是为了调查某个杀戮在当地其中一个墓地游荡的居民的怪物。

      开始的时候还是不错的，但是在他们终于追踪到是一对食尸鬼之后很快就变得不顺利了。Dean太过于担心Sam的安全，以致于让第二个食尸鬼扑上来把他扔到了一个墓碑上撞晕了他，Sam在那个食尸鬼有机会把牙齿咬进Dean的肉之前成功地把那个怪物从他哥身上踹了下去。他在第一个食尸鬼脑袋里留下了一颗子弹杀死了他，又用一把大刀斩首了第二个。

      现在他们坐在他们的旅馆房间里，Sam在清理Dean肩膀上的伤口。

      “不能再猎魔了，”Sam一边处理伤口一边生气地吼：“你差点儿死在那里Dean！”

      “我没事Sam，我只是出了个小差错。”

      “不是！”Sam抓着Dean的肩膀把男人掰过来面对着他，“你太过分心导致你差点儿弄死自己！”

      “我只是在照看你……”

      “而没有照看你自己，”他生气地打断：“我当时没事的Dean，这样不行…不，在你恢复成你自己之前不能再猎魔了。”他的眼神锁定着他哥哥的，Dean皱眉，他以为男人会继续和他争论，但是让他惊讶的是，一个笑容浮现在了Dean的脸上。

      “你生气的时候很性感Sammy。”男人几乎是在用喉咙发声。

      Sam脸红着看向了别处，然后又把注意力重新放回到Dean的肩膀上，轻声说：“让我把你的伤口包好。”

      等他终于完成了急救清理干净之后，Sam站起来走到小冰箱旁，拿出几瓶啤酒放到了他的床上。

      “我认真的，”他拿出一瓶递给他哥，在床边坐下来，“诅咒解除之前我们不能再进行任何猎魔活动了。”

      Dean在自己的床上挪动着面向Sam，作出让步：“你说什么就是什么Sam。”

 

      几个小时之后Sam被床垫的挪动惊醒，他睁开眼睛，发现Dean躺在他身边。

      “怎么了？”他迷迷糊糊地问道，还没睡醒。

      “冷。”他的哥哥嘟囔着往他身边挪了挪。

      Sam坐起来，借着窗外路灯从窗帘缝透进来微弱的光亮观察着他的哥哥，他哥紧紧地裹在从自己的床上带过来的毯子里，可Sam仍然能看到他在颤抖。“像你第一个晚上那样冷吗？”他把自己的毯子拉上来盖住Dean问道，他哥点点头，试图把毯子裹得更紧，“暖和不起来。”

      Sam皱眉躺下，往Dean身边靠了靠，犹豫了一下之后他把他哥搂进了怀里，胸口贴着Dean的背，他能感觉到男人不住地颤抖，这让他很担心。这偶尔摆脱不掉的寒冷也是这个诅咒的一部分吗？

      男人往后靠着贴紧他，他听到Dean轻呼了一口气，他问道：“这样有帮助吗？”

      “嗯，”Dean轻声说，脸几乎埋进了毯子里，“有帮助。”

      “想让我再去找几个毯子来吗？”

      “不，”Dean突然抓住他环在男人腰间的胳膊，“别离开我。”

      “好，”他安慰道，手掌来回轻轻抚摸着Dean的手臂，想要让他暖和起来，“我哪儿也不去。”

      Dean的声音疲惫沉闷，他小声说道：“好的，Good boy。”

      一股电流穿过了Sam的身体，这和Dean颤抖的原因可完全不同。他闭上眼睛，额头贴在他哥哥的后肩，无声地咒骂着自己。

 

      Sam第二次醒来时，阳光已经透过窗户照了进来，他眨眨昏沉的眼睛向下瞟去，发现他的胳膊完全环抱着他的哥哥。Dean面朝他，紧紧依偎着他的身体，等到这个诅咒解除了，Sam毫无疑问地打算好好嘲笑一下他哥！男人的头抵着他的下巴，胳膊搂着Sam的腰，一条腿架在Sam的腿上。

      “至少你让自己睡舒服了。”他轻声地嘀咕，有点尴尬同时又觉得有些好笑。他出声的时候Dean在他的怀里动了下，片刻之后Sam感觉到有嘴唇贴在了他的喉咙上，他被这触感吓到想要后退，但是他的哥哥跟上了他的动作。

      “Sammy，”Dean的声音低沉嘶哑，嘴巴贴着他的皮肤，“需要你。”

      他用力吞咽了下口水说：“Dean……”

      “没有你就很冷，”男人贴着他的皮肤轻声道：“又冷又愤怒还很空虚。”

      “是…是这个诅咒，Dean。”

      “可能是，”Dean同意着，嘴巴轻轻摩擦着他的皮肤，“仍然需要你。”

      Sam被他哥的手伸进他的衣服摸他肚子的动作吓到了。

      “Dean，停下来。”Sam试图把自己从他哥的手臂里挣脱出来，但是Dean突然起身把他推倒在床上，男人跨坐在他身上，他绿色眼眸里的饥渴让Sam动弹不得。

      他的哥哥俯下身子靠近他，嘴巴轻轻擦过他的嘴唇，他想要挣开。他知道的，他想要和男人处在此刻这个位置很多很多年了，现在他就在这儿……可这并不是因为Dean想要，至少是因为这个诅咒在驱使着他。

      “你……”Sam的呼吸因Dean轻咬他下唇而骤停，“你想要我是因为这个诅咒，那是唯一的原因。我们不能继续，Dean，这样不对。”

      “因为我们是兄弟吗？”答案似乎不能吸引Dean的注意，他仍然在轻吻着Sam的下巴，嘴巴摩擦着他敏感的皮肤。

      Sam颤抖了，努力控制着自己身体的性欲和快感。

      “这会占你便宜，”他回答，手臂撑着Dean的胸膛想要推开他，“以及因为我们是兄弟。”

      男人抓住他的手腕把他们分别压在Sam头的两侧。

      “那让我占你便宜。”Dean把这句话还给他，声音轻得像呼气。

      当他哥的胯骨和紧贴着他的时候他咬住了自己的下唇，他能感觉到Dean有多想要这个，或者说，这个诅咒让Dean有多想要这个。他必须时刻提醒自己是这个诅咒驱使着他的哥哥，而不是他自己真正的欲望。

      “Dean，停……”

      男人的嘴唇吻住他，吞进了他没说完的话，他试图起身把他哥推开，但是Dean抓着他手腕的力道很大。

      “我会让你很舒服的Sammy，”嘴唇贴着他承诺道，“做任何你想要的事。”

      “停下来。”此刻他自己的声音像是低语，他知道他在一点点溃败。他需要告诉他的哥哥不能这样，他需要阻止它发生，因为对于Dean来说这并不是他真正想要的。然而当Dean的舌头滑过他下唇的时候，他没法说出任何东西来。

      当他哥加深这个吻，舔进他的嘴巴的时候，Sam抑制不住自己的低吟从喉咙里漏出来，男人听到后轻笑了，让自己的嘴巴和舌头占领Sam的领地宣布着主权。他试图思考，试图告诉他哥停下这一切，但是在Dean的胯骨摩擦着他的时候，他的思绪破碎了。

      “喜欢吗Sammy？”他的哥哥稍微退开了一点向他微笑，“你尝起来味道好极了，baby boy。”

      他喘息着，这个昵称像一股电流穿过他的身体，他的哥哥可没有错过这个，笑容更加深了。Dean的胯骨紧紧贴着他的，Sam无法控制地向男人弓起身子。

      “我的宝贝男孩儿喜欢这个。”Dean的一只手松开他的手腕捏住他的胯骨，在他耳边轻声说。

      “Dean…”Sam努力着，男人轻咬他耳垂的动作再次激起了一阵电流。

      “喜欢听你叫我的名字Sammy，想让你很舒服很舒服。”Dean的声音甜蜜又充满性欲，Sam知道他完蛋了。

      当敲门声突然响起的时候两个人都被吓到了，Dean迅速从Sam的身上下来下了床，从他自己的床垫下掏出了他的枪。

      Sam看着他走到门口，枪口抵着木头对着门外另一边人头的位置问道：“谁啊？”

      “打扫房间。”一个女人的声音，听起来疲惫且无趣，回答他：“还有半个小时就到退房时间了，除非你们想多交钱。”

      他们听着女人的脚步声越来越来。

      Sam从床上下来，Dean也离开了门口，两个人对视了很久，Sam先红了脸看向了别处，拿起他的背包：“我们应该离开这里了。”

      在他抓起几件衣服走进浴室的时候，他能感觉到他哥的眼神一直跟着他。


	5. Chapter 5

        Sam把车开进一个加油站准备去给Impala加油，顺便再买杯咖啡。当Dean开始更多地看向他而不是前方道路的时候，他做了自己开车的这个执行决定。在他命令道“靠边停把车钥匙给我”的时候，得到的仅仅是一句简单的“你说什么就是什么Sammy”。他瞟了眼看向窗外的Dean然后下了车。

        Sam加满了油然后走进店里准备付钱的时候，Dean跟他一起进去了。他们已经习惯了过这种时刻都谨慎小心的生活，Sam看到Dean在他们走进去的时候用眼神检查着这个地方，他还注意到他哥敏捷地挡在他和两个站在咖啡站旁边的男人中间。

        “想要什么吗？”他走到其中一台咖啡机前问道，他听到Dean一句轻声的“嗯。”之后瞥向了他，发现男人正盯着他看，他不自觉地脸红着看向了别处。

        “咖啡，”他小声说，端起第二杯，“你想要咖啡吗？”

        “嗯，都行。”Dean同意着，眼神转向附近的两个男人，估算着他们的威胁程度，看到他们保持着距离后满意地移开了眼神。

        Sam拿着他们的咖啡和一些零食来到了收银台，他的哥哥跟在后面。柜台后面是一个身体曲线很好的漂亮的金发女孩，Sam期待着Dean对她施展魅力，Sam看向他哥结果发现他并没有露出一个完美的笑容，反而是在瞪着那个女孩。

        他皱着眉用胳膊肘碰了下男人，Dean把眼神从收银员身上移开了。她快速地收完他们的东西告诉了Sam一个价格总数，他递给了她几张纸币，她在笑着给他递零钱的时候手指无意识地擦过他的。Sam也回应了一个笑容，但是在他哥怒吼的同时立刻消失了，“你对你所有的顾客都这样动手动脚吗？”

        “Dean，”他生气地说，对他哥露出一个充满警告的表情，“要不你去车里等着吧？”

        男人皱了眉，然后Sam用更加命令式的声音说道：“现在。”

        “好吧。”他哥哥生气地说，朝着女孩最后瞪了一眼后怒气冲冲地出了店门。

        “抱歉，”Sam道歉，“他，他脾气有点差，不太舒服，长途旅行搞的。”

        “没事，”她同情地微笑，“长途旅行会让很多人都这样，希望他赶紧好起来。”

        “谢谢。”Sam再次对她微笑然后转身离开了加油站。

        他走出门发现他哥靠在驾驶座那边的车门上。

        “你搞什么Dean？”他走向男人质问道：“那太粗鲁了。”

        Dean瞪了他一会儿，但是突然他的整个表情就沉了下来，“对不起，”他小声说，眼神落在地面上，“我，我不知道我为什么要那样做，对不起Sam。”

        Sam叹了口气走到车的另一侧坐到方向盘后面，他看向他哥：“我们需要解除那个诅咒，你变得越来越有敌意了。”

        “对不起，”一句轻声的道歉，“我不是故意的，我就是会说一些东西……”Dean吞咽着，眼睛看向仪表盘。

        “我知道，Dean。”Sam伸出一只手放在他哥的肩膀上，Dean闭上眼睛向他的触碰靠近，他轻轻捏了捏Dean的肩膀然后拿开手发动了车子，“我们去Bobby家吗？还是去找那个女巫？”

        “你说什么就是什么Sam。”

        Sam仔细看了看男人然后做出了决定：“那就去找女巫吧。”

 

        他们接近阿肯色州的州界线的时候，Dean从后座拿过来一条毯子，Sam看着他把毯子裹在身上。

        “冷？”他的声音盖过收音机，视线回到了公路上。

        “不，是，有点。”他哥嘟囔着，头靠在副驾驶的窗户上，“累了。”

        “那你睡会儿吧，”他建议道，“我现在还可以继续开，等我累了我再停。”

        Dean点点头闭上眼睛，用毯子把肩膀裹得更紧。

        不到半个小时之后，一个声音突然吸引了Sam的注意力，他皱着眉，眉头紧蹙地想要分辨出声音来源。声音不大，但是足以让他分心，他关上收音机仔细听，短暂的瞬间后他瞥向了Dean。

        Dean被他从后座取来的毯子紧紧包裹着，他的头靠在车窗上，眼睛紧闭着。Sam意识到他听到的声音是Dean的牙齿打颤的声音，他又看了眼前方的路况后再次把视线回到Dean身上，他哥看起来在毯子下颤抖着。

        “Dean，”Sam开口，他哥睁开了眼睛，“你还好吗？”

        男人看了他一眼然后点了点头。

        “你感觉到冷。”这不是一个问句而是陈述句，Dean再次点头表示肯定。

        “你怎么不把暖气打开呢？”他伸手打开暖气开关，希望能给他哥一点热度，他挺满意目前的温度的，可是显然他哥并不舒服。

        “不知道。”Dean嘟囔着回应，声音有些嘶哑。

        Sam伸手放在Dean的额头上，男人并没有发烧，他意识到他哥跟着他的触碰动作往他的手里靠了靠，他又伸手摸了摸Dean的脸。短暂的瞬间之后他拿开了手，Dean皱着眉再次闭上了眼睛。

        几分钟之后尽管暖气开着，可Dean还在颤抖，Sam的注意力在道路和他哥身上来回转换，非常担心Dean。

        “过来。”他终于对男人说。

        Dean睁开眼看向他，Sam拍拍他身边的座位：“过来，Dean。”

        他哥盯着他看了一会儿后顺从地移到了座位另一边，当Dean靠近他的时候Sam的手臂环住了他的肩膀搂紧了他。Dean靠近他的时候发出了几乎像是呜咽的声音，Sam感觉到胸口被打了一拳，他搂得更紧，手上下抚摸着Dean的胳膊，男人舒服地靠进了他的怀里。

        “这样好点吗？”

        Dean贴着他的肩膀点点头轻声说：“嗯，没有你就很冷。”

        Sam因他哥之前说的话而皱眉，他下次和Bobby打电话的时候必须要跟他讲一讲这个事。Dean挪了挪身子更好地面向他然后伸出一只胳膊搂住了他的腰，Sam瞬间紧张了起来，但是意识到Dean没有做更多的动作之后放松了。他的视线重新回到道路上，一边开车一边心不在焉地轻抚着Dean的胳膊。

        几分钟之后他意识到他哥不仅不抖了，而且还睡着了，他低头看向他哥，犹豫了一会儿后，放弃了抵抗，亲吻了沉睡的他哥的头顶。

 

        他们进入俄克拉何马州一个小时后Sam停下了车，准备去给他们订一个房间，他关了引擎，把自己从他还在睡着的哥哥的桎梏中剥离出来，正要下车的时候一只手抓住了他的手臂。

        “你要去哪儿？”他哥问道，从沉睡中睁开眼。

        “我去给咱们订一个房间。”

        “我和你一起去。”Dean掀开裹着他的毯子在Sam张口的时候停下了动作，“在这儿等着，我马上就回来。”

        男人盯着他，眼神里出现了几乎像是不知所措的情绪，Sam温柔地重复：“我一会儿就回来，我保证。”

        Dean想了下后点了点头，然后Sam才下了车。

        十分钟之后他打开车门发现Dean盯着他，男人咬着他的指甲，他的左腿不停地抖。Sam钻进车里面向他哥，一进去就发现自己被男人抱了一个满怀。

        “跟你说了我会回来的。”他抬起一只手温柔地抚摸Dean的头发。

        “不喜欢你离开我的视线，”Dean嘟囔着，退开了一点看着他，“是，是这个该死的诅咒，我知道我现在很招人烦，对不起，我……”

        “没事的Dean。”他的一只手贴着男人的脸颊，想要给他一些安慰，Dean靠近了他的触碰，他现在已经不再惊讶了。

        “这条街上有几家餐厅，要不我们开车转转买点东西，然后带回来吃？”

        他的哥哥点头表示同意，轻声道：“你说什么就是什么。”

        Sam看了他一会儿，他哥哥在有攻击性和容易满足之间来回转换的越来越反常的行为，既令人尴尬又让人不安。他点点头发动了车子，当Dean再次靠紧的时候他没再说话。

 

        片刻之后，兄弟俩坐在和他们的橘蓝色相间的房间一样丑的橘色桌子前，吃着快餐。至少Sam在吃，他必须两次提醒Dean吃他的饭，男人不停地因为盯着他看而分心。这让他既尴尬又愉悦，他永远都不会大声承认的，但是他享受成为他哥哥的全部焦点，至少在Dean不生气的时候是。

        Sam的手机突然响了，他瞟向手机看到Bobby的名字出现在屏幕上。

        “是Bobby，”他告诉他哥，希望他能有一些有用的消息给他们，他接通手机：“嘿Bobby。”

        “Sam，最近怎么样啊？”

        “呃，”Sam停顿了看向Dean，男人正看着他，“还在继续，我们在努力解决。”

        “Dean？”

        “他，看起来对他的影响越来越大了，他依然还是……表示非常关爱，如果我不在他视线里他就会抓狂，如果有人和我说话他会很生气，他还是会突然感觉到寒冷，说如果我不在他旁边的话他会很冷。”

         “我还没找到到底哪个诅咒会导致这样的症状，听起来那个女巫给Dean下了一个捆绑诅咒，把他和你绑在了一起。这个诅咒更像是一个爱情魔咒而不是你对她做的那个。”

        “所以我们需要找到那个女巫？”

        “你们需要找到那个女巫。”

        Sam叹了口气捋了一把头发，“我们在往那个方向走，应该两天之后就会到，谢谢你Bobby。”

        “你们需要任何东西就给我打电话。”

        Sam挂断电话放下手机，他的思绪还停留在Bobby给他的信息上，他抬起眼发现他哥还在盯着他。Dean眼睛里的情绪糅合了一种虔诚和他只能用欲望来形容的东西，Sam紧张地吞咽，冲他哥露出一个浅浅的微笑。

        “看起来我们需要找到那个女巫。”他告诉他。

        Dean没有回答，只是继续看着他。

        “Dean？”

        “你说什么就是什么Sammy。”男人终于开口，声音低沉且有点破碎。

        Sam看着他哥问道：“你还好吗？”

        “嗯，不，我不知道，”男人淡淡地承认，“我不知道，我没办法停下来不看你。”

        Sam紧张地笑了笑，说：“我注意到了。”

        “我越来越难把手放在应该放的位置上了Sam，”Dean叹了口气捋了捋自己短发，“或许，或许我应该另开一个房间。”

        在Dean继续说下去之前Sam就摇头表示不同意，仅仅是说出刚才那些话似乎都让男人疼痛。

        “我需要时刻盯着你，如果你的症状严重了怎么办？”

        “Sam……”男人犹豫道，“我不想做出什么会让我们之后都后悔的事，当它开始吞噬我的时候，我不确定我的大脑还能不能正常运转。”

        “不可能的Dean，我需要知道你的情况有没有恶化，或者你是不是病了，又或者是，好吧任何事。”

        他的哥哥吞咽着点头表示让步，Sam不确定是因为他的理由很合理，还是因为Dean单纯地只是想让他开心。

 

        经过一晚上断断续续的睡眠之后，第二天早晨Sam早早地就醒了，他下床一边打着哈欠一边走向放着咖啡壶的小橱柜。他插上咖啡壶的插头打开开关，但是没有任何反应，他皱着眉再按了一次开关，还是没有。在经过拔下插头重新插上、试了几次开关之后，他放弃了。街对面就有一家咖啡店，他必须得跑去给他们买早晨必备的咖啡因了。

        几分钟之后Sam从卫生间出来，洗好了澡换了衣服，他瞥向他哥的床，看到Dean还在睡着。跑到街对面买了咖啡再回来应该用不上15分钟吧……

        他的手刚碰到门把手的时候就听到一句“你要去哪儿？”

        Sam转身，看到Dean坐在床上，“早上好。”他打招呼道，“我只是去……”

        “你要走了吗？”男人打断他，掀开被子想要下床，“你要离开我了吗？”

        Sam的眉头挑起来，“我只是去买咖啡Dean。”

        “要去见谁吗？”Dean突然走向他，声音里充满怒气。

        “什么？不！我……”Dean闯进他的个人空间的时候Sam停顿了，“只是去买杯咖啡Dean。”

        他看向他哥，眉头紧蹙，Dean一只手放在他的胸膛轻轻推着他抵在门板上。

        “你不会骗我的，对吧？”男人轻声问道，手掌放在他的胸口。

        “我为什么要骗你呢Dean？”他恼怒地反驳，“我只是到街对面买杯咖啡，你没必要这样抓狂。”

        他低头看着他的兄长，发现Dean的眼神死死地钉在他的嘴唇上。


	6. Chapter 6

       “想吻你Sammy。”

       轻柔的语气让Sam用力吞咽了下口水，他想要允许它发生，他想要让他的哥哥吻他吻到失魂。他想，但是他不能，他不能这样占他哥的便宜，他更不能暴露自己的情感，就好像在Dean把他摁在床上坐在他身上吻他的时候没有已经暴露似的。他不确定当这个诅咒解除之后，Dean是否会记得他自己所有的这些行为，但是他不能冒这个险。他紧靠着门，想要给他们之间一点距离。他的眼神随着Dean放在他胸口的手移到他的肚子上。

       “求你了Sammy，”他哥的声音像温柔的乞求，“每次看着你、摸到你而不能抱住你吻你让我好痛，这……”

       男人的眼睛闭了一会儿，当他再次睁开的时候眼神充满痛苦，“它在从里面杀死我Sam，我知道这是错的，你不想要这个，我知道都是这个诅咒，它……”Dean摇头挣扎着，终于说出了完整的句子：“它在从里面杀死我，没有你我会感到寒冷、愤怒和空虚。”

       他们的眼神相遇，Sam看到了他哥绿色眼眸里的痛苦和绝望，“好的，Dean。”他低语道。

       他的哥哥看着他，表情里闪现了希望，Sam感觉自己的胸口再次被打了一拳。

       他的哥哥保护了他一辈子，在他可以帮助的时候，他怎么能让他的哥哥受折磨呢。

       他抬起一只手捧住Dean的后脑勺轻轻抚摸着他的头发，他温柔地把手指插进男人的短发往近拉了一把，Dean毫不反抗地跟了过来，闭着眼睛，手指来到了Sam的胯骨。Sam低头看着他的哥哥——这件事不会有好结果的，不可能有好结果的，Dean会恨他的。他闭上眼睛，心里默默骂了一句“去它的吧”，然后把男人拉了过来。

       被Sam拉近距离让他们的嘴唇贴在一起对Dean来说像置身天堂。当他弟弟的嘴唇贴着他的，他抑制不住地呻吟出声，他乞求这个渴望这个已经好多好多天了。他知道这不是Sam想要的，他知道他的弟弟这样做只是纯粹地为了他，他也知道他不应该允许它发生的。可他停不下轻吻Sam的嘴唇，停不下用舌头一遍遍滑过Sam的下唇直到伸进他的嘴巴舔舐他火热的口腔内壁。

       他先感觉到而不是听到从他弟弟嘴唇里漏出来的一声抽气，紧接着低吼声逃出了他的喉咙，他拉近Sam，一只手从他的胯骨挪到了高个男人的脑后。

       他的手指缠绕着Sam微长的头发，那柔软漂亮的长发可以让他的手指流连好多好多天。

       他抓着他弟弟的头发，拉近他找到了一个更好的角度加深了这个吻。

       Dean的舌头准确地找到了Sam的，一点点深入品尝追逐着。当他开始轻轻吮吸Sam的舌头的时候，他感觉到了Sam身体的一阵颤抖，他弟弟轻声的低吟给他的身体贯入了电流和火花。他移得更近，大腿紧贴着Sam的腹股沟的时候发现他硬了。

       那更加剧了Dean的饥渴程度，从他触碰到Sam的时候他就已经硬了，但是发现Sam也同样硬了给他带来了一种奇怪的兴奋感。

       “太需要你了Sammy，”他抵着他弟弟的嘴唇轻语，说话的同时也轻轻点下一个个吻，“爱你的味道。”

       他让自己的手移到Sam的胯骨，把他拉得更近，Dean的手滑过他的腹股沟的时候，Sam倒抽了一口气。

       “喜欢摸你，宝贝男孩儿，”他轻咬着Sam的喉咙呼吸道，“让我给你欢愉Sammy。”

       “Dean。”他弟弟的声音如一声破碎的低语，嘴唇因亲吻而红肿，瞳孔张大着，他漂亮极了。

       一声低吼从他的喉咙逃出，他再次把Sam拉近，攫住他的嘴唇饥渴地亲吻着，他一边亲吻着Sam的嘴巴一边带着他的弟弟向后边的床退去。

       前一秒他还站着，下一秒他就平躺在了其中的一张床上。

       Sam眨了眨眼睛张口想要反抗，但是年长的男人在他开口之前俯下身吻住了他的嘴唇。

       Sam试图反抗他不断累积的想要让Dean对他做任何想做的事的欲望，但是当男人跨坐在他身上，把他们的裆部紧贴在一起的时候，他知道他已经输了。

       “好爱你，宝贝男孩儿，”Dean紧贴着他的嘴唇低语，带给了他全身的震颤，“好想要你。”

       他看着他的哥哥起身脱掉自己的衬衫，因Dean的亲吻和他自己对男人强烈的欲望而神志不清地看着，他盯着男人的动作，沉醉在他的身体里，他的哥哥是一个美丽的生物。

       “Dean。”他的声音几乎是一声低语，男人绿色的眼眸锁住他的眼神。

       男人冲着他微笑，微微拉起他，拽着他的衬衫直到它被无情地丢在地板上。

       “你太完美了Sammy，”男人的声音里带着敬畏，“太他妈的完美了，我已经想要你很久很久了。”

       他闭上眼睛，试图隐藏起那些话语带给他的影响，他知道那些话不是真的，但是他想让自己相信，哪怕只是一小会儿。

       他大脑还留有一丝理智的那部分告诉他现在停下来，但是他选择了忽视。

       在他的哥哥半裸着跨坐在他身上渴望着他的时候，他怎么可能听得进去那个声音。

       他闭上眼睛，想要让重新控制住对自己身体的主权，他知道他此刻正做着一个错误的选择。他在占这个诅咒下他哥哥的便宜，而且他也在拿他们的关系冒险，他需要停止这一切。

       Dean的嘴唇滑过他的耳朵，轻咬着，男人轻声说：“想操你Sammy。”

       Sam再也控制不住他的呻吟，他的手紧紧握住Dean的胯骨。他完蛋了。在Dean的手和嘴唇抚过他的身体的时候，他知道他迷失了。

       当他哥的嘴唇贴着他的身体，吮吸他的乳头的时候，一股愉悦的电流窜过了年轻男人的身体。他感觉到牙齿咬着他的胸口，他不得不咬住下唇才不让自己乞求更多。他再次告诉自己他需要阻止这个，但是他似乎没办法让自己照做。

       他的哥哥碰上了他的眼神，没有移开。Dean看着他，一只手撑着自己的身体，另一只手捏着Sam的胯骨，向前挺进让自己勃起的阴茎摩擦着Sam的裆部。Sam发出愉悦的呻吟，向他哥弓起身子，在他感觉到男人的手放在他的裤腰带的时候睁开了眼睛。几秒钟之后，Dean解开了他的皮带拉开了他的拉链，手指握住了他坚硬的阴茎。男人低吼着向前挺动摩擦着他的，脸上流露着饥渴。

       “Dean，求你了。”Sam的声音破碎，身体渴望着男人。

       在他叫出他哥的名字的时候，他的哥哥发出吼叫，声音低沉且充满欲望，手伸到他们中间把自己勃起的阴茎从他的内裤中解放出来。男人的手上下套弄着他的老二，拇指滑过被前液打湿的蘑菇头。

       “操。”Sam愉快地低声咒骂，向前挺进着操进他的双手。他已经很久很久没有这样碰过自己了，他此刻已经太过饥渴了，Dean再次低语的时候他剧烈抖动着，“想让你为我射出来Sammy。”

       Dean俯下身用嘴巴含住他的右边乳头开始吮吸着，他让他们的阴茎贴在一起，一只手握住它们上下套弄着。Sam差点射出来，他发出低吼声向他哥弓起身子，在男人套弄他的时候，他的眼神遇上他哥充满欲望的眼睛。

       Sam向他弓起身子的时候Dean发出愉悦的低吼，手指缠绕着他弟弟的头发，他拽着他的头往后的时候，一个轻轻的抽气声逃出了Sam的喉咙。阴茎摩擦着Sam的，他靠近他的耳边，“你想让我操你吗，宝贝男孩儿？你想要哥哥的精液吗？”

       “想。”他身下的男人把腿分得更开，轻声回答道。

       Dean低吼着“操！”然后起身坐在Sam的大腿上，阴茎抵在他们中间，他松开了Sam的头发，然后握住自己的老二开始套弄，同时他另一只手的拇指也滑过了Sam流着前液的龟头。

       他的弟弟呜咽着想要把自己送进他的手里，但是却被死死地压在身下。他一只手套弄着自己的阴茎，另一只的拇指滑过他的龟头，用前液沾湿自己的手指，他俯下身，把拇指塞进了他弟弟的嘴巴。Sam开始像个饥饿的人一样吮吸着，喉咙里发出饥渴的声音，同时他也发出了低吼声。

       他抽出手指发出“啵”的一声，搓动着他的龟头沾了更多的前液后再次塞了进去，Sam用力地吮吸着，舌头缠绕着他的手指把每一滴都舔进了嘴巴，身体因愉悦而震颤着。他凑近在Sam的耳边低语，声音低沉又嘶哑，几乎就是情欲本身，“你想让我操你的嘴吗宝贝男孩儿？”

       一声长长的呻吟紧跟着他“想”的回答，Dean再也控制不住了，他低吼出声高潮了，白浊的精液射在了Sam的胸膛和肚子，在Dean高潮的同时Sam的抽噎回荡在整个房间。Dean扶着自己还在喷着精液的老二对着他弟弟的脸，射在他的嘴巴上，看着Sam舔干净了他的龟头，张着嘴还想要更多的时候忍不住发出低沉的呻吟。他让自己还硬着的阴茎摩擦着Sam的肚子和胸膛涂上他俩的精液，向前微微移动了下，沾满精液的龟头再次抵住了Sam的嘴唇。

       “操！”当Sam发出饥渴的呻吟声张开嘴用舌头抵着他的马眼开始舔干净的时候，Dean抑制不住地发出了一声饥渴的吼叫。

 

       片刻之后，他从他弟弟身上下来在他身边躺下，他听到Sam不平稳的呼吸声——他还在努力地调整自己的呼吸。他爬到床边拿起被他随意丢在地上的衣服，先擦干净了他弟弟的身体然后再擦了自己的。Dean把衣服扔到地上翻身躺下，把Sam拉近，温柔地亲吻他，他把他的弟弟拉到自己的怀里，在他耳边轻语：“爱你Sammy，真的好爱好爱，你是我的一切，一切。”

       Sam闭上眼睛把脸埋进他哥的肩头，他想相信Dean刚才轻声的爱意宣告，他想相信那都是发自内心的，而不是因为这个诅咒，他知道那不是真的，而这让他的胸口发痛。他贴着他哥的皮肤叹了口气，他已经完完全全地搞砸了，对吗？刚刚所发生的一切是他人生中最火辣的时刻，而他都无法确定是不是双方都愿意的。显然他哥是想要的，但同时他哥又是被某个神经的女巫下的诅咒所驱使。Sam紧咬着嘴唇，没法不去想当整件事结束后Dean会恨他的可能。

       当Dean小声开口的时候他抬起了眼，“Sammy？”

       “嗯。”他清了清嗓子，不太确定他此刻应该做什么。他刚刚来了一场火辣的性爱，和他的哥哥，他被下了某个爱情诅咒的哥哥。和你被诅咒的哥哥来一场火辣的性爱之后应该做什么呢？睡会儿吗？

       他在心里默默摇了摇头，眼神全情回到Dean身上，男人低声问：“你生气了吗？生我的气吗？”

       他看到Dean忧虑地吞咽了下，男人的眼神里充满了不确定。

       “没，”他温柔地回答，抬起一只手手指滑过Dean的脸颊，“我没生气。”

       “刚才，”Dean犹豫道，牙齿咬着下唇的动作充满了担心，“刚才没事吧？”

       “嗯，Dean，刚才挺好的，非常好。”

       男人明显地放松了，把他搂得更近，手臂环上他的腰。

       “你爱我吗Sammy？”

        那个问题是一个轻语，几乎听不到，Sam闭上眼睛持续了短暂了几秒钟，然后看向Dean，“你知道我爱的Dean。”他冲Dean微笑露出了一个满意的笑容。

       Sam看着男人把头贴在他的胸口闭上眼睛，眼神里满满的都是爱意。他不介意每晚都是这样入睡，他知道这不可能发生的，在最后Dean大概会恨他，但这还是停不下来他想要的欲望。Sam在他的呼吸下默默地咒骂自己，他花了那么多年否认自己对他哥的情感，当他无法否认的时候就努力隐藏着它们。现在它们再次表露了出来，而他却什么也做不了。

 

       第二天早晨Sam惊醒时，Dean的舌头抵在他的老二舔过他的柱身。这是完全让他没想到的，不过经过昨晚之后或许他也不该想不到，Sam不知道他该如何反应。他知道他应该把男人推开，但是这感觉很棒，真的真的很爽。

       “操！”这个词几乎是一声听不到的低语，他的手缠绕着他哥的头发把他拉得更近。

       他感觉到Dean的手指抚摸着他的柱身，然后又握住了他的阴茎。

       “Dean，停……”他没说完的话因Dean突然含住他阴茎吮吸舔舐他的龟头的动作越来越低，变成了一声低沉的呻吟。

       他什么都没来得及想身体就先做出反应了，他把男人的头拉得更近，让自己的阴茎更深地戳进男人火热的嘴巴。男人被呛到的声音让他的身体被一阵同情和欲望共存的情绪穿过，他可以肯定他的哥哥在此前从没吸过任何人。他从Dean的嘴巴抽出来，低头看向男人，Dean红红的嘴唇张开着，呼吸急促，眼神被情欲充满。

       “操我的嘴。”男人的请求让他的老二一阵抽动，前液从龟头渗出来。

       他的阴茎在他哥微张的嘴唇间摩擦着，为它们涂上前液，当被男人舔干净的时候一声低吼逃出了他的喉咙。他摇摇头试图重新找回自控力，他低头看着Dean靠近用舌头舔过他坚硬的柱身，在Dean的手指轻轻揉捏着他的双球的时候他忍不住呻吟出声，当Dean再次重复道“操我的嘴Sammy。”的时候，呻吟变成了一声低吼。

       那仅剩的一点点自控力在Dean说出那句话的时候便消失得荡然无存，他把硬挺的老二戳进那微张的湿润的嘴唇，他的哥哥在他推进的时候被些许呛到了，但是努力克服过去后便开始吸了起来。Dean愉悦的声音让他的老二抽动着，他小声地咒骂着，一连串的快感穿过了他的身体。他哥哥揉捏他的双球、嘴巴和舌头努力舔弄着他抽动的老二的同时，他的手指也抓紧了Dean的短发。

       “你喜欢吗？”他喘着气问道，Dean贴着他的老二呻吟，在吸他的同时还点了点头。

       他的手指滑过男人的脸颊，他哥再次发出满足的声音，Dean把他吐出来轻声地说：“为我射出来宝贝男孩儿，想尝你的味道。”Sam差点儿因此泄了出来。

       他一边抚摸着他再次把他吸进去，没过一会儿，Sam就在Dean的嘴巴里满满抽紧，Dean的手指缓缓从他的柱身滑下轻轻地捏了下他的双球，Sam随着一声愉悦的哭喊高潮了，射进了他哥的嘴巴里。Dean有点被呛到，稍稍退出来了一点后再次吸了进去，连续不断的震颤一遍遍窜过他的身体，Dean尽可能地全咽了下去，接着又继续把他舔干净。

       当他终于吐出来的时候，男人抬起头看他，露出一个满意的笑容：“尝起来好极了Sammy。”他的哥哥爬上来让他们的嘴唇吻在一起。

       “Dean。”他轻声说，碰上他哥的眼神，他沉默了，没法说出他想说的话。

       “想一直都让你很舒服。”男人温柔地说，手指穿过Sam的头发。

       Sam闭上眼睛让自己享受了一会儿这温柔的触碰，他吞咽了下后睁开眼：“我可以……”他犹豫着不太确定地说，“可以让你……”

       男人对他露出一个微笑呢喃着，“在我吸你的时候就已经射了。”

       “是吗？”Sam情不自禁地一只手臂环住他哥哥的腰把他拉近亲吻他，Dean发出了愉快的声音，饥渴地回吻着他。

       当他们终于分开，他轻声叹气小声地说：“我们不应该这样做的Dean。”

       “我知道。”男人呢喃着，手指再次抚摸着Sam的头发，“可是没有你就很空虚Sammy，需要靠近你。”

       他哥哥的头靠在他的胸口，这回换Sam的手指穿过Dean的头发了。“等到这个诅咒解除了，你可能就不会这样想了，”他说，没能成功地克制住自己声音里的颤抖，“你会恨我的。”

       Dean抬起头看着他的眼睛：“我永远都不可能恨你的Sam。”男人忧郁又真诚地说，“永远都不会的，我太爱你了。”

       Sam点点头，再次把他哥拉近。他唯一希望的是在这之后他的哥哥能原谅他让这一切发生。


	7. Chapter 7

       三天后，他们抵达了犹他州的希尔达尔，也就是他们第一次遇到那个janara的地方。他们到了镇上之后准备吃点东西讨论一下他们关于那个女巫的可供选择。

       在餐厅里有那么一瞬间尴尬的时刻，当女服务员和Sam说话记下他的菜单的时候，Dean几乎是在吼她。他替他哥哥道了歉，声称Dean是因为旅行而太疲惫，当他们离开的时候，他给了比平时多的小费，试图为他哥的脾气而作出一点弥补。

       “我们有解决这个贱人的计划吗？”Dean离开餐馆一边向车走去一边问道。

       “呃，”Sam瞥了一眼男人耸耸肩，“我们进去，然后让她解除这个诅咒？”

       “好计划，Sam。”他哥的语气里满满的嘲讽，Sam冲他笑了，能听到Dean像Dean还是挺不错的。

       “我乐意倾听所有建议。”他从口袋里掏出Impala的车钥匙回嘴道。

       “嗯，”Dean的视线扫过他的全身，“我可以给你一些建议。”

       他看向他哥，当他看到男人眼神里的情绪的时候不自觉地脸红了，“我是说解决这个女巫的事。”

       “更愿意解决你。”Dean低声道，绕过车子走向他。

       Sam吞咽了下口水看着他哥哥向他靠近，经过一秒钟的反应他才记起来他们现在身处何地，“等会儿，”他说，“现在我们需要集中解除你的诅咒。”

       男人向他伸出手，Sam抬起一只手抵住Dean的脸颊，“等会儿。”他再次重复道，他怕如果Dean再强硬一点，他就会没有力量说不了。

       Dean靠近他的触碰，眼睛闭着，轻声说，“你说什么就是什么Sammy。”

       可以肯定的是，这个诅咒让他的哥哥比以前更好说话了，不，不是更好说话了，是更顺从。Dean会给他所有他想要的，他猜都是因为男人被这个诅咒所驱使。

 

       两个小时后，兄弟俩走进了当地一家花店，他们进门的时候门上的铃铛响了，柜台后背对着他们的女人听到声音转过来面向了他们。

       “我可以为你们做些什么吗？”在她认出来他们之后，脸上迷人的笑容消失了，“噢，这不是那对儿被魔法捆绑的兄弟吗，你们想要什么？”

       Sam环顾了一下四周，看起来花店里没有其他顾客。

       “店里还有别人吗？”他问道，眼睛看向把花店前面和后面分隔开的帘子。

       “没了。”女巫回答道，在看到Dean锁了门并且把“停止营业”的标志翻了过来的时候睁大了双眼。

       在Sam开口向她微笑的时候，她的眼神又看向了他，“我们需要谈一谈，April是吧？”

       女巫April皱着眉盯着他看了很久，“行吧。”她嘀咕道，带他们穿过帘子来到了花店的后面。

       “你们想要什么？”一进花店的温室，女人就转身面向了他们。

       “你对我哥做了什么？”Sam问她。

       她的眼神在兄弟之间来回瞟了瞟，得意地笑道，“不过是一点小小的捆绑咒而已，”她回答，“在你们解除了我的捆绑咒之前。”

       “哈，”Sam点点头，“解除掉。”

       “做不到，甜心。”她扬起下巴，笑容更大了。

       兄弟俩互相交换了一个眼神，Sam轻轻点了点头，紧接着Dean便把女巫抵在了墙上，用刀抵住了她的喉咙。

       “无声交流的大师是吧？”April试图掩盖她的惊讶和恐惧，但是那情绪太过明显而全都表现在了她的表情动作上。Dean开口说话的时候她看向了他，“解除诅咒，我就不会割了你的喉咙。”

       “我没法解除。”她尽力地后退，努力扩大他们之间的距离，鉴于她已经靠在了墙上，所以并没有移动多少距离。

       “没法解除？还是不想解除？”Sam走近质问着，下巴紧绷着努力控制自己的怒气。

       “没法解除，”女人重复道，在Dean把刀贴紧她皮肤的时候紧张地看向了他，“你们绑住了我的魔法记得吗？即便我能再次使用，我也解除不了，你们得自己解除。”

       “好吧，”Sam的声音几乎是一声怒吼，“我们怎样自己解除呢？”

       她笑着回答：“你得给他最渴望的，他内心最想要的东西。”

       “你他妈在逗我吗？”Dean的声音充满了愤怒，“我们不是在该死的迪士尼电影里，解除诅咒！”

       “我做不到！”这次她声音里的恐惧是真实的，她感受到了Dean表情里的愤怒，“我说真的，那就是你解除诅咒的方法。”

       她的眼神移向Sam，“想办法找出他最渴望的东西，等他拥有了，诅咒就会解除。”

       “你知道这个诅咒会产生什么影响，”Dean怒吼着，抓着匕首的力道更大了，“你知道我们是兄弟，可你还是下了诅咒。”

       “对不起甜心，”她回嘴，语气里的逞强和她眼神里的恐惧并不匹配，“你们当时准备绑定我的魔法，绝望时刻嘛。”

       “你在用你的魔法杀人！”

       “我没有！”女人生气地否认，“好吧，那个律师事务所的二货是自杀的，但那也不是我的本意！他出轨了他的老婆想要复仇，所以我就下了一个小小的恋爱诅咒，我们也不知道他会崩溃啊！”

       Sam向前迈了一步一只手放在Dean的肩膀上，男人立刻放松了下来，松开了女巫把匕首插进刀鞘里。当女巫从墙壁上躲开看向Sam的时候，他立刻吼了起来，声音低沉，“不许你看我弟弟！”男人挡在她和Sam中间警告道。

       “嗯，”April给了他们一个审视的眼神，先是看向Dean然后又看向Sam，“你确实对他有很大的影响是吧？”Sam瞪着她的时候她没再说话。

       “如果我们发现你在撒谎，”他警告道：“我们还会回来的，我会亲自解决你。”

       她冲他眨眨眼，意识到他的威胁是真的，然后说：“我没撒谎，你们必须要自己解除。”

       他盯着她审视了一番，或许是她再次看向Dean的时候眼神里的恐惧，又或者是她在说话时语气里的真诚，总之他相信她。他抓住Dean的手臂说：“我们走吧Dean。”然后向店门口走去，他的哥哥立刻跟上了他，最后给了那个janara一个警告的眼神。

       他们离开了花店穿过马路走向了Impala。

       “现在怎么办？”Dean把手揣进他的外套口袋问道。

       “我不知道，”他们走到车边的时候Sam承认道，他转身看向他的哥哥，“我猜我们就继续努力打破这个东西，我们去Bobby家看看他有没有什么新的想法。”

       Dean点点头钻进了副驾驶的位置，Sam绕着车走到另一边，当他发动引擎的时候，他的哥哥瞥向车窗外低声说：“让我们离开这个见鬼的镇子吧。”

 

       在离开希尔达尔后没一会儿，Sam瞥向Dean，男人已经一个小时没有说话了，期间眼神不是盯着他看就是盯着车窗外看。

       “Dean，”Sam关掉收音机，“你还好吗？”

       男人的眼神看向他，当他哥的眼神上下打量着他的时候Sam感觉到自己的脸颊有点发烫。

       “嗯，”好一会儿男人才回答，“抱歉我们没能解除这个东西，我知道你想的。”

       “你不想吗？”他的眼神从前方道路瞟向他哥。

       “嗯，”Dean回答，“嗯，我猜我想吧。”男人看向别处，“我不知道，它，这个东西让我的脑袋不太正常。”

       他点了点头，俩人在接下来的几分钟里都沉默了，迷失在各自的思绪中。

       在Dean动了动身子往他旁边靠近的时候Sam看向了他，男人看了眼他，牙齿咬着下唇，写满了担心。

       “我，可以……？”Dean问。

       男人沉默着犹豫了下，最终还是淡淡摇了摇头，Sam猜测他是在说他们之间的距离。

       “你想靠近一点？”

       他的哥哥迅速点了点头，眼神落在座位上。

       “你可以挪近点Dean。”

       他控制不住自己语气里饶有兴趣的意味，Dean短暂地看了他一眼，但还是挪近了座位，近到他们的肩膀彼此触碰着，他的眼睛看着Sam。Sam冲他微笑后又把注意力放在了前方的路上。

       当Dean靠近把嘴唇贴在他脖子上的时候，Sam被吓得转了一下方向盘以致于车子来了个急转弯。“别毁了我的车Sam。”男人贴着他的皮肤呢喃道。

       “Dean…”Sam斜眼瞥了眼他哥，“我在开车呢兄弟。”

       “别让我分散你的注意力。”男人的舌头舔过Sam的脖子。

       “在，在你那样做的时候很难不被分心。”男人的舌头舔过他的下巴到他的耳朵，他的声音变得有些喘。

       “喜欢吗？”

       他哥哥的声音在他的头顶像是一声呢喃，他的身子忍不住颤抖，他想回答说喜欢，告诉男人继续，但他还是一只手抵着他哥的胸膛轻轻把他推开，“我们不应该这样的Dean。”

       Dean脸上受伤的表情让他的喉咙发紧，胸口发痛。

       “你现在想要，”他继续道，努力平稳自己的声音，“但是当我们解除了诅咒，你就会后悔，你会生我的气，气我让这一切发生，气我们之间已经做过的事。”

       Dean看了他一眼又瞥向了别处，他眼神里的悲伤让Sam的心口发疼。

       “Dean……”

       “脑子不清醒Sam，”男人盯着自己的双手说，“你是我脑子里唯一想的，就想时时刻刻靠近你。”

       他伸手抓住Dean肩膀位置的衣服把男人拉近靠着自己。

 

       等到他们停车加油的时候已经到了晚上，Sam正在加油的时候瞥到了街对面有一家德州小馆。Dean出了加油站，走进店里准备付油钱，看向他问，“晚饭？”

       他冲着小餐馆点了下头，Dean顺着他的眼神看过去，男人耸了耸肩同意道：“你说什么就是什么。”

       他们加完了油，坐进车里开到了街对面，走进了那家餐馆。

       他们进门后过来接待他们的女招待是个笑容满面、身材很好的高个子金发女人。

       她和Sam一边说话一边带领他们走到一张桌子前，在递给他们菜单的时候手蹭了下他的肩膀。她告诉他们服务员马上就会过来然后走开了，Dean还在瞪着她。

       “Dean。”Sam的声音里带着没有明说的警告，男人皱着眉移开了眼。

       “没有必要碰你。”他听到坐在对面的男人嘟囔。

       他摇摇头拿起菜单开始研究，当他再次抬眼的时候，发现Dean正盯着他。

       “我不在菜单上Dean。”他微笑着开玩笑，他的哥哥脸红着垂下了眼，他笑着让视线重新回到手里的菜单上。

       他们的服务员端着他们的水走过来问：“准备好点菜了吗？”

       “嗯，我想是的。”Sam说。

       Sam开始点菜的时候，Dean的眼神从他的弟弟移到了热情洋溢地评论Sam点了一道很好的一定会喜欢的菜的服务员身上。他的眼神生气地收紧，他基本确定这个男人想做的不止是给Sam点单。他的弟弟叫出他名字的时候他又看向了Sam。

       “什么？”他眨着眼，没听见问题。

       “准备好点菜了吗？”Sam对他露出一个讶异的表情。

       Dean低头看向他的菜单，他刚才所有注意力都在Sam身上，已经不记得本来想点什么东西了。

       “呃，”他抬眼看向服务员，“和他一样。”

       “好的！”服务员开心地说着，写下了菜单后离开了他们的桌子，Dean的注意力再次回到了Sam身上。

       “你还好吗？”他的弟弟问道，表情里透着担忧，他不自觉地笑了，他的Sammy在照看他。

       “嗯，”他回答，“我很好。”

       这时Sam的手机响了，他从口袋里掏出来看了眼屏幕，“是Bobby。”Sam告诉他，然后接通了电话。

       在他的弟弟和Bobby通话的时候，Dean仔细地端详着他。这个男人迷人极了，每一个动作，每一句话，每一个微笑，Dean怎么都看不够。就好像他在忍受饥饿，而Sam是唯一能满足他的营养。

       他只听到了Sam和Bobby对话的一半，一些关于那个女巫和他们必须要自己打破诅咒的事。他太全神贯注于Sam了，他的胸口因对Sam的爱和欲望而发痛。

       他脑子里有一个声音在冲他吼叫着不应该这样的，他不应该勾搭他弟弟的，他不应该对他的宝贝弟弟做出他在旅馆里做的事。但是那个声音很弱，被另一个想要吞噬掉Sam说的每一个词、做的每一个动作、每一个触碰的声音盖过了。

       他的弟弟是他的一切，没有Sam的触碰他就会感到空虚，哪怕他只是咫尺的距离。

       Sam挂掉电话后没一会儿那个服务员就端上了他们的食物，他把盘子摆在他们面前然后再次告诉Sam：“你真的会爱上它的，特别好吃。”

       Sam回答说他希望如此，服务员道：“相信我！”然后一只手放在了他的肩膀上轻轻地捏了捏。

       Dean抽动了一下，他感觉到手里湿湿的，Sam惊呼道：“Dean！”

       他低下头看到他手里的杯子碎了，水顺着他的手洒了一桌子，他什么时候把杯子握在手里的？服务员从自己的围裙口袋里掏出餐巾走到Dean身边，为破了的杯子向他道歉，在Dean对他发出愤怒的低吼声时他停了下来，一脸惊吓。他碰了他的Sammy，那是不可接受的。

       在他的弟弟对服务员说话的时候，他的眼神又移到了Sam身上，“没关系，我们自己来，你能帮他再拿一杯水吗？”

       服务员点点头，接过了Sam从Dean手中拿过的滴水的破碎的杯子，他瞟了一眼Dean然后走开了。

       Dean看着Sam用餐巾擦拭着他的手。

       “你没被割伤，”男人说，“Dean，你刚才是捏碎了杯子吗？”

       他眨了下眼嘟囔道，“我不知道，他刚才在碰你。”

       Sam盯着他看了很久，然后拿起餐巾擦干净了桌上的水，他再次看向他：“你不能在每次有人和我说话的时候就抓狂Dean。”男人平静地说。

       “不应该碰你的，”他的瞳孔收紧，紧握着拳头，“他不应该碰你的Sam。”

       “好吧，你是对的，没事的。”男人越过桌子握住他的手，那股紧张的情绪离开了Dean的身体。

       Sam握住他哥的手，注意到在他碰到他的时候，男人就放松了，于是他试着安抚他。

       “没事的，”他告诉他哥，捏紧了他的手，Dean回应他的表情充满了让Sam有点不舒服的爱慕，他愿意他哥爱慕他，但是他想让它不仅仅是因为这个诅咒。他冷静地吸了口气建议道：“我们应该吃饭了，快凉了。”

       他对另一个服务员端来Dean的水告诉他们之前的服务员休息了这件事丝毫不惊讶。


	8. Chapter 8

        三天后他们抵达了Bobby的家。第一天离开犹他州之后，他们一路开车一直到晚上才停下来找了个旅馆。

        那晚Dean又睡在他的床上了，因为更严重的冷颤而不停颤抖，Sam第二天早早就叫醒了他们，不到七点就又上路了。

        当有人和Sam说话的时候，他的哥哥就会变得越来越有敌意。而那天早晨一个人给他递咖啡的时候不小心碰到了他的手，几乎让他哥暴怒。

        他想在解决这件事之前Bobby家应该是最安全的地方，对所有人来说。

        他们把车停到后院的时候已经是黄昏时分了，Bobby站在门庭前等着他们。

        “男孩儿们，”他冲正在下车的他们走过去打招呼，“很高兴见到你们。”

        他把Dean拉到怀里给了一个拥抱，男人冲他回应了一个微笑。但是当他对Sam重复这个动作，给他拥抱的时候，Dean发出了一个近乎咆哮的声音。

        “没事的Dean，”Sam提醒道，挡在他哥和Bobby中间，他把手放在Dean的肩膀上，男人立刻放松了，“没事的，对吗？”

        他的哥哥点点头小声说：“嗯，对不起Bobby。”

        Sam看向旁边沉默着看他们的长者，对他露出了一个抱歉的笑容。

        “抱歉，”他说，随着Bobby示意他们进房子里的动作跟了进去，“他，他不愿意让别人碰我。”

        他们坐在了厨房的桌子前，Bobby摆了三个杯子倒上威士忌。

        “好吧Dean，”Bobby坐下说，“那个女巫说你必须得拥有你内心所渴望的东西才能打破这个诅咒，那你内心渴望的是什么？”

        “Sam。”回答几乎是瞬间反应。

        “好…的，”Bobby点点头，“除了Sam，你内心还渴望什么？”

        “Sam。”

        Bobby挠了挠头一口喝光了他的威士忌，然后看向Sam说：“这会是一个很漫长的夜晚。”

        他们花了一会儿时间试图搞清楚究竟是什么可能会打破Dean的诅咒，但是男人的回答每次都是一样的。

 

        他们休息了一会儿后终于吃上了晚饭，吃完饭之后坐到了客厅，聊着天喝着啤酒。

        Dean坐在Sam身边的沙发位置上，紧紧抓着他的胳膊，就好像他怕一松手Sam就会消失。Sam允许了他，对着Bobby耸肩露出一个抱歉的微笑。Bobby看起来似乎并不介意，只是说：“如果那有帮助的话，那就有帮助。”

        当Dean靠近嘴唇触碰到Sam的脖子的时候，Sam脸红地轻轻推开了他小声道：“Dean…”

        一个近乎是轻柔的恳求声从Dean的喉咙里漏出来，但是他仍然保持在了Sam推开他的位置。

        他看到他哥眼神里的痛苦，胸口里那股疼痛感再次涌了上来。他瞥了眼Bobby，正沉默着看着他们，然后才伸出胳膊搂过了Dean，Dean放松了下来，头靠着Sam的胳膊闭上了眼睛。

        “越来越严重了Bobby，”Sam的另一只闲着的手沮丧地捋了把头发，“如果有人和我说话或者碰我的话，他就会抓狂，他不能忍受我离开他的视线。他也不怎么吃饭了，因为他一直忙着看我，也是因为同样的原因他也不怎么睡觉了。但当他睡着了，他就会在半夜醒来，好像快要被冻死一样，唯一能让他的冷颤停下来就是我搂着他。他一直跟我说多空虚…”

        Sam的声音突然停下来，用力地吞咽了下，“没有我的话多空虚多寒冷，我不知道该怎么解决这个问题。”

        他撇过头看向他哥，发现Dean安静地看着他，一脸满足地靠着他的手臂让他讲话。Sam端详了一会儿男人，最终还是屈服了，低下头轻吻了Dean的额头。

        男人露出了一个微笑，把自己的身子向Sam挪得更近了。

        “爱你，Sammy。”男人呢喃着，眼神看着Sam的脸。

        Sam的眼神看向Bobby，年长的男人正看着他。

        “我们会找到解决办法的。”长者的声音里带着沙哑，他注意到了Dean瘦了很多的身体、眼睛下的黑眼圈，还有他那无法从他弟弟身上移开的眼神。

        “这儿已经有一个答案了，”Bobby继续说：“我想你也知道了，我们只是不知道具体是什么而已。”

        Sam叹了口气头靠在了身后的沙发上，他看向Dean，他哥伸出手碰了下他的脸轻声说：“不要难过Sammy。”

        “我没事，”他肯定道：“只是担心你，我想让你没事。”

        “只要有你我就没事。”

        Sam转头看向Bobby，男人建议道：“要不你们去休息吧，你俩看起来都很累了，客卧已经给你们准备好了。我就待在这儿再做一些调查，如果需要我的话喊我就行。”

        “谢谢了Bobby。”Sam站起来，笑着看Dean爬起来站在他身边，他从沙发的另一头拿起他们的背包，穿过房子上了楼。

 

        Sam把背包扔在双人床旁边的地板上，这也不是他们第一次在Bobby家借宿了。

        他听到Dean的低语转过了头：“Sammy。”

        男人在观察着他，咬着下唇，脸上写满了渴望，他看着男人走近说：“Sammy，求你了，需要你。”

        他伸手用拇指把Dean的下唇从他的齿间解救出来，“你会把自己咬出血的。”

        “如果那是你想要的那我会的。”Dean闭上眼睛轻柔地说道，两秒钟之后他把Sam的拇指含进了嘴巴轻轻地吮吸着。

        这个动作产生了一股火热的电流直击Sam的身体流到了他的老二，他的另一只手穿过他哥的头发，Dean发出了一声呻吟开始更用力地吮吸，一阵愉悦的震颤再次穿过了Sam。

        他松开手走到门边锁上门后转过身来面向他的哥哥，Dean盯着他，嘴唇微张着喘息，他的眼睛里写满了欲望。

        这是Sam目睹过最能激起人性欲的其中一件事了，而他还想看更多。在他一点点缩短他们之间的距离的时候他就知道这是错的，然后他意识到他并不在乎。当然到了明天他会在乎，当诅咒解除Dean骂他的时候，但是现在，他想要他哥的欲望和Dean想要他一样强烈。

        Sam一只手臂环住Dean的腰，男人随着他的动作向他靠近着求一个亲吻，当他哥轻咬他的下唇、舔过他的口腔内壁逐渐加深这个吻的时候，这次轮到他开始呻吟了。

        Dean的舌头碰到他的舌头的时候，Sam惊呼出声，男人发出了一声饥渴的低吼抓着他的胯骨把他拉近，让他们之间保持的距离能拉着他走到床边推倒在床上，然后也躺在他身边再次亲吻他。

        Sam让自己迷失在其中，Dean嘴唇的温度、他哥的手在他衣服下的抚摸、Dean的大腿贴着他的腿紧紧贴着他的小腹。他感觉到Dean的手在拽他的衣服，他配合着让男人脱掉了它。

        Dean满意地哼了一声，低下头舌尖舔过了Sam的乳头，年长的男人发出了愉悦的声音，几秒钟之后他的嘴唇含住他的乳头吮吸着。

        Sam用力地咬着自己的下唇，尽力克制着不让自己因愉悦而呻吟出声，手指缠绕着Dean的头发。他感觉到男人的手放在他牛仔裤的腰带上，正在试图解开，几秒钟之后男人抬起身来拽着他的牛仔裤和内裤脱了下来扔到了一边。

        Dean的眼神上下打量着他的身体，扫过了每一寸，Sam感到自己脸红了。

        “你好漂亮Sammy。”男人轻声说道，声音里是充满欲望的沙哑。

        Sam害怕他这完全是借着Dean的欲望为了自己的私欲占他的便宜，但是他抽动的老二似乎并不在乎。他伸手用力地抓了一把，愉悦的感觉让他的身体颤抖，一声呻吟无法抑制地逃出了他的喉咙。他听到他哥重重的呼吸，抬起眼看到男人解开了自己的裤子掏出了他的老二。

        Sam的眼神落在男人的腹股沟，不自觉地舔着嘴唇，他看着男人脱掉自己的衣服扔到地上，用了很长的时间欣赏着他哥的身体。

        他抬起身抬眼看向Dean，伸出舌头轻轻滑过了男人的龟头，他的哥哥低吼着，阴茎抽动着。这给了Sam勇气，他前倾舔过男人的柱身，开始反复重复这个动作。

        “操！”Dean的声音低沉，他的头向后微仰，眼睛紧闭着。

        Sam基本上完全是靠自己身体的本能反应，舌头舔过男人的龟头，Dean再次发出低吼声，一只手插进他的头发抓住把他拉近。

        他喜欢这个，这让他自己的老二抽动，他把他哥的蘑菇头完全含进嘴里，Dean呻吟着，抓着他头发的力度加大了点，Sam开始轻吮。

        被男人的反应所鼓励，他张大嘴巴把更多的部分含进嘴里，大概含进了一寸之后他有点干呕的感觉，他的哥哥很大，Dean再一次低吼出声。

        “吸它。”一声低沉嘶哑的命令。

        他照做了，吸着他的老二，小心不让自己的牙齿碰到，男人轻轻往他的嘴里推进了一点的时候，他再次被呛到了，而Dean低吼的声音表示他显然很爽。

        Sam在用力把整根吞下去的时候，一只手伸下去握住了自己的老二，惊讶的是，他喜欢男人在他嘴里的感觉，他喜欢那个压力，喜欢Dean更用力推进去的方式。

        他吐出了他哥的老二，发出“啵”的一声，紧接着又立刻含了进去。这一次他做到吞得更深了，依然会有干呕的欲望但是他努力克服了，他的口水顺着男人抽动的阴茎流下来。

        Dean的两只手抓着他的头，固定住他的位置轻轻操着他的嘴。

        “对，这样很好，”男人低沉的声音引起了Sam一阵震颤，让他想要吞进去更多，“吞进去，宝贝男孩儿，真是一个好男孩儿。”

        他嘴巴里含着坚硬的老二呻吟出声，Dean再次操进了他的嘴巴。

        “你喜欢吗？喜欢我告诉你你是怎样的一个好男孩儿吗？”

        他再次发出呻吟的声音，一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，一只手轻轻揉着Dean的双球，男人低吼着，把他的头拉近操得更深，逼他发出了更多干呕的声音。

        “对，就这样，吸它甜心，吸大哥的老二。”

        Sam吮吸着男人的老二的同时，Dean的手指缠绕着他的头发，轻轻拉拽着，Sam在高潮的时候嘴巴里含着抽动的老二哭出声来。

        几秒钟之后Dean也紧跟着高潮了，发出愉悦的低吼声操进Sam的嘴巴，Sam试图吞下去，被呛到之后再次试图吞咽。他没法全部吞下去，但那并没有停下他尝试的动作，他的舌头舔过他哥的阴茎，舔干净了Dean火热的种子。

        等到Dean射干净了，他伸手把Sam拉起来给了他一个激烈的亲吻，然后又舔掉了射在他脸上的自己的精液。Sam不确定他是应该觉得恶心还是性奋，很快他就决定那很火辣。

        “你太棒了Sammy。”男人亲吻着他的下巴低语道。

        那又在他的身体里激起了一股电流，当他得到他哥的认可的时候，他的身体里就会有反应。

        “太他妈棒了，”男人继续道，手指轻抚着Sam的头发，“我的好男孩儿。”

        那温柔的抚摸让他已经疲惫的身体放松了下来，不一会儿他就在Dean的怀里睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

        第二天早晨Sam醒来的时候，阳光已经透过窗子照了进来。他伸了伸懒腰转头看向他哥，Dean已经醒来正看着他，唇边漾出一个微笑。

        “你笑什么？”他问道，伸出手捂着嘴巴打哈欠。

        “你。”男人回答。

        Sam哼唧一声翻了个身又把自己埋在了枕头下面，Dean忍不住笑了。

        Sam第二次醒来的时候，自己被他哥搂在怀里，Dean依然醒着，并且还在看着他。他对男人露出一个困倦的笑容，Dean凑近碰到他的嘴唇给了他一个温柔的吻。

        “爱你，Sammy，爱你超过一切。”

        “我也爱你Dean。”他轻声说，没有多想就直接脱口而出，话一说出口后兄弟两人都愣住了。

        Sam被自己吓到了，他刚才把他自己给了出去，完全暴露了他的情感。他咒骂自己竟然那么大声地说了出来，抬起眼睛惊恐地看向Dean。

        然而Dean，脸上是完完全全的幸福，这让Sam没那么害怕了，尽管在诅咒所驱使的爱意之下，可他还是害怕Dean会嘲笑他甚至觉得恶心。

        “再说一次，”他哥呢喃着，把他拉近轻抚着他的脸，“求你了Sammy……”

        Sam用力地吞咽着，他不确定他应不应该说，他已经暴露了太多了，可他又不忍心让Dean失望，尤其是在男人看起来那么开心的时候。

        “我也爱你。”他轻声说，直视着男人美丽的绿色眸子。

        “你是认真的吗？”Dean的声音温柔又充满期待，Sam知道他不能对男人撒谎，至少在这件事上不能。

        他点点头，Dean把他拉近又给了一个吻，Sam让自己迷失在了其中。

        当他们分开时，Sam碰上他哥的眼神，发现Dean对他露出了一个疑惑的表情。

        “Dean，你没事吧？”

        男人对他眨了眨眼睛向后退开，让他们之间保持了一定的距离。他突然从床上下来，用床单裹住自己赤裸的身体，走到窗边。

        “Dean？”

        他哥转身看向他，盯着他看了很久，Sam开始紧张了起来，不太确定Dean的行为，直到男人开口：“我，我觉得它消失了。”

        “什么消失了？”

        “诅咒，”Dean回答，看向他，“我觉得它已经消失了。”

        Sam感觉到了一瞬间的欣喜，但随之而来的便是担心。如果诅咒解除了，他肯定是高兴的，但是经过他们之间发生的所有事，他哥会恨他吗？

        “怎么…”他用力咽了一下口水，“你确定吗？你是怎么确定的？”

        男人沉默着思考了一会儿后回答，“那种…渴望，想要时刻靠近你的欲望，没有了。”

        Sam看向别处，他的心随着刚才的话沉了下去。Dean开口纠正的时候他抬头又看向了Dean，“不，那么说不对，那个感觉还在，但是，之前我的感觉是，会疼。如果你不在我伸手就可以触到的距离，我就感觉到空虚、寒冷，就好像我有一部分缺失了。”

        男人凝视着他的眼神，“可现在好像，就好像我知道你在这里，而你也不会离开我，那个空虚感也没有了。”

        Dean吞咽了一口继续温柔地说：“就好像那种想要靠近你的渴望不是不受控的了，不是我一定要做的事，而是我想要做的事。”

        Sam看着他哥走向他们的床，男人坐在床边伸出手握住他的手。

        “你是认真的吗？”Dean盯着他的手，一只手指轻抚过他的手掌，他抬眼碰上Sam的眼神，“你爱我吗？是那种爱的爱我吗？”

        Sam用力吞咽了一下点头，“从我们还是孩子的时候就是了。”他轻声道。

        Dean脸上露出的笑容很美，美到偷走了Sam的呼吸。

        “Sammy，”男人凑近，一只手捧着他的脸颊，“我的Sammy。”

        “你…”Sam的声音破碎，他再次用力吞咽了一下口水，“你是，你是认真的吗？还是说，那个现在也消失了？”

        “我是认真的，”Dean没有犹豫，“我是认真的，我…”这次轮到他紧张地咽口水了，“我爱你很多年了Sammy，在那个女巫和她的诅咒之前很久就是了。”

        一个又笑又哭的声音从Sam的喉咙里蹦出来，Dean爱他，他的Dean，从他出生起就是他整个世界的中心，爱他。

        “过来。”男人轻声说，把他拉进了自己的怀里。

        Sam向他的怀里靠近，环抱着他哥紧紧抓着他。

        “我以为你会恨我的，”他小声说，“当诅咒解除了，我以为你会因为我做过的事，因为我占你的便宜而恨我。”

        “我觉得是我占了你的便宜，”男人笑着纠正他，“永远都不会恨你的Sammy，我太爱你了，一直都是，从你出生的那天起。”

        “是什么打破了诅咒？”

        “是你，”Dean伸出一只手用拇指轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，“那个贱人女巫，她说只有我拥有了我真正想要的我们才能打破它，那就是你Sam，你爱我，那就是我想要的，也是我一直都想要的。”


	10. Chapter 10

        一会儿之后他们穿戴整齐下了楼，告诉了Bobby诅咒已经解除的消息。

        Bobby从他正在看的书里抬眼看向他们，盯着他们看了好一会儿，他的视线移到Sam身上问：“终于告诉了他你爱他是吧？”

        “什，什么？”Sam看着男人，一脸震惊。

        “呃，”Bobby挠了挠他的下巴，“从他被诅咒之时起，他就一直那样告诉你，我们问他内心的渴望是什么的时候，他一直说你是他想要的，所以能想到你终于告诉他就会解除诅咒。”

        “我，终于…”Sam语无伦次地说，“你，你知道？”

        “我当然知道，你个傻蛋，”长者给了他俩一个烦恼的眼神，“那个Sam刚过14岁的夏天John把你们留在这里的时候，你们吃光了我的食物，浪费了我好多的弹药。在那个时候我就在你们两个身上看到了。可真是花了你们好长时间才发现啊。”

        “那你没意见吗？”Dean问道，警惕地看着男人。

        Bobby盯着他俩看了很久，然后站起身从他的桌子身后走出来，他穿过房间站在他们面前，把他俩拉到怀里给了一个拥抱，一只手臂环抱着一个人，他们感激地回抱着他，互相看了彼此一眼，眼神里都带着类似于放松的情绪。

        当他松开，Bobby看着他们两个说：“从Sam出生那天起，你俩就是彼此的世界了。这，好吧，它不是社会所能接受的，但话说回来我们也不是被什么能被社会所接受的家庭。你们是灵魂伴侣，命中注定的，当你们是彼此一直所拥有的未来也会是彼此所拥有的时候，我不会批判你们爱着彼此。你们对我来说就是儿子，我想让你们开心，如果你们和彼此在一起能幸福，那我没意见。”

        “谢谢，Bobby。”Dean眨了眨眼，把眼眶里的泪水逼回去，向Sam伸出手，Sam握住他的手冲他微笑，同样也努力把自己的眼里挤回去。Bobby对他们一直就像一个父亲，他的接受对他们来说就是全世界了。

        “现在，”Bobby粗声地说，伸手抹了把自己的眼睛，“如果你们这两只热恋中的小鸟结束了对彼此的痴念，至少可以开始工作的话，我这里有一个密苏里的案子……”

 

FIN


End file.
